


Always and Forever

by LindzDDub86



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Issues, Family Secrets, High School, Hot Hybrid Sex (Vampire Diaries), Human/Vampire Relationship, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Temporary Character Death, Threesomes, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindzDDub86/pseuds/LindzDDub86
Summary: Living with a bunch of vampires, werewolves, hybrids and witches. Stated in a town, events take the siblings, Brian Kevin and Lindz to some strengths testing their extremely strong family bond.It has been inspired (Character wise) by the TV series The Vampire Diaries and The Originals.
Relationships: AJ McLean/Original Female Character, Brian Littrell/Original Female Character, Nick Carter/JC Chasez/Original Female Characters, Nick Carter/Original Female Character(s), Nick Carter/Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Over a century ago, Brian, Kevin and Lindz were turned into the first vampires by their mother Catherine Stockley, a powerful witch. Their father, Marcus, became paranoid about danger and wanted to protect his family from the lycan packs and believed this was the only way to do it. To have people fear them, so they were protected. However during the first full moon since they were turned, a secret emerged. It had turned out, Catherine had an affair with another man who was a lycan and Lindz was indeed the offspring of that affair. Lindz had her first lycan transition which became a shock to the family, making Lindz the first every hybrid- half vampire and half lycan, a powerful species. Her lycan side lost control and started to put strain on the family and especially Marcus. He couldn’t deal with her and knowing she wasn’t his daughter, he took it out on her all the time. She was never good enough, and was never as good as the boys were. The amount of times Brian and Kevin had to be by her side defending her and standing up to their father were endless. However, she was running wild and something needed to be done. To restrain the lycan within Lindz, Catherine pleaded with the higher witches, the Elders to help her to fix this. They agreed, but at a price, the loss of their first born witch within the children. That child was called Inke, a beautiful little girl, barely of age and was taken from her family, never to be seen. Since this they have always preach to be together- always and forever.

Bring it to the present day- the year of 1995, in a little village on the outskirts of Narrow Forest; Waddletown. Kevin, Lindz and Brian had to try and fit in. they used to move around a lot and came to settle once in Waddletown once before but to come back again 200 years later. As the years went by, the siblings had daylight rings made so they could walk with the humans giving vampires burn to ash in the sunlight. Obviously being over a century years old, the siblings made friends and enemies. They also had allies- puppets. Other vampires who they turned. Lindz looking like she is 18 again, went to school. Although she didn’t mind. She loved her brothers but she had to escape sometimes. Being the only sister it was hard for her sometimes- god forbid any male came snooping as her protective older brother, Kevin, would burn the relationship down before it started, quite literally. However they still after a century together still honoured the pact- Always and Forever.

Chapter 1

The morning bell for school chimed at 9 o’clock. Lindz sat in her music classroom feeling nervous. ‘Come on Lindz, you’ve been around for over a century’ she thought to herself. She may have been a feisty, hot tempered bitch at times but she was vulnerable on her own, sometimes although she was too stubborn to admit this.  
“Hey do you mind if I sit here?” A voice came over her.  
Lindz looked up at the direction of the voice and she was greeted with this boy; young and gorgeous. He was tall, had blonde spiky hair and the bluest of eyes she had ever seen. She was dazed for a moment by the scent of his aftershave and quickly snapped out of it.  
“Yeah be my guest.” She smiled while the lad smiled back, sitting on her right.  
“The name is Nick, what’s yours?” The blonde boy spoke to her.  
“Oh I’m Lindz. I’m new around here.” Lindz answered. Well she wasn’t but she had been gone for a long time away from here.  
Nick replied smirking, “I knew I hadn’t seen your face around here before. You’re pretty.”  
“Well you will see my face a lot more now sunshine.”  
My confidence poured out. Nick chuckled and leaned forward, whispering in her ear, “I’m looking forward to it”.  
As Nick finished his sentence, Lindz felt a slap on her shoulder. Hoping it was another fit guy she looked only to be disappointed in her view.  
“Aww did you think I was someone else?” This girl with fiery red hair, short and very tall came sitting next to Lindz.  
“What are you doing here Kimm?”  
Kimm chuckled, “Er, what does it look like idiot? I’m taking music.”  
Lindz rolled her eyes and yet was confused. She had no idea why Kimm was there. She was a lot older than her so she had no reason why she would want to retake school. I mean Lindz had been here longer than Kimm, however she was a lot older in regard to being turned as a vampire.  
“I’ve heard the teacher is a catch. But I say, this dude right here is very handsome.” Kimm looked at Nick, “Hiya I’m Kimm.”  
She went to shake his hand, “Hi I’m Nick. Do you know each other?”  
Lindz shooted, “Unfortunately.”  
Kimm was an ally to the vampires. She was Brian’s ally and is sired to him. When a human is turned into a deadly, thirst-sucking vampire, this pull with their maker is formed and therefore they are sired and will do anything they ask them to do. And therefore Brian turned Kimm.

“Silence everyone!”  
Everyone went quiet and sat properly at their desks. When this man walked into the room. He was fairly tall, medium build, brown eyes, dark hair, a very well clipped beard and wore a cowboy style hat. He was well dressed and showed he looked after himself. You could hear a pin drop, the room was that quiet. The man took a black marker for the whiteboard and began writing what looked like his name- Mr McLean.  
“Gals and guys, my name is Mr McLean as you all know and we are going to learn music this semester.” The man searched the room and caught a glimpse of Lindz and Kimm, “We seem to have a couple of new faces around here. Please why don’t you introduce yourselves to the class.”  
Kimm went first; as confident as she was. They were both so different. Then it was Lindz’s turn. Everyone in the class waved and said hello to them, Nick going bonkers for the pair. The guy obviously didn’t have a preference saying they were both different and that you could clearly tell the hormones were heightened in such a human being. For the next hour or two, the pupils were learning how to write music, recognize symbols and learning to play the guitar, or any instrument they wanted to learn.  
Music class was over and they all got up to leave the room. As Lindz got closer to Mr McLean, she picked up a scent. A scent she has never picked up before nor could she put a name to it. She saw something glow in her glasses and as she looked she was taken aback. Mr McLean had a tattoo on his neck, the shape of a crescent moon, with a star within the moon. It started to glow red to Lindz but it was as though Mr McLean caught a scent too and felt as though someone was watching. Lindz felt she was the only one who could see it as Kimm said she couldn’t see anything and Nick thought that Lindz was taking drugs and was high. With an instant pull Lindz felt by the tattoo she knew she had to power walk out of there and just go somewhere else. 

“Well brother, nice to see you’ve woken up from your pit.” Kevin bellowed.  
Brian stretched and yawned, “Afternoon to you too brother.”  
Kevin was sat in the brown leather chair, in front of the log fire, nursing a Bourbon. Kevin looked at Brian, shaking his head. He heard female giggles coming from upstairs.  
“So who is she?” Kevin asked.  
Brian chuckled, “Nelson.” He walked to the fridge to find some drinks for his lady friend and himself.  
“Heather Nelson?”  
Brian nodded, “Holy cow Kev you got it in one.” Brian smirked.  
“You are banging the shrink?” Kevin angrily asked.  
Brian laughed, “It doesn’t shrink around her.”  
Kevin shook his head and shooed Brian away by making a hand gesture to move along. He found his drinks and went back upstairs.  
“Hey what took you so long?” The girl asked, teasing Brian by having her legs sticking out the duvet cover.  
Brian saw and grinned, “I’m here now baby, here you are.”  
And he passed her the drink. “I guess Kevin isn’t so happy that your banging the therapist.” Heather winked.  
Brian shook his head, “That’s just reminded me, where were we?”  
Heather folded the bed sheet off her body, revealing her pale, silky flesh. Brian was getting worked up.  
“Aww Heather baby, come over here girl!” He grabbed hold of his growing shaft, “Girl jump on this.”  
Heather giggled and they carried on with what they were doing beforehand.

“Hey Lindz! Slow down!”  
As she turned around, she saw it was Nick calling for her. “Get running slow coach.”  
She slowed down just so Nick could catch up with her. He was so out of breath.  
“Jesus you walk fast.” Nick looked at Lindz trying to catch his breath. Lindz laughed, “Anyway where are you off too?”  
Lindz answered, “Oh I got a free period.”  
“Me too,” Nick replied, “Fancy a coffee? I know this place around the corner. They do a fabulous blueberry muffin.” He smiled.  
Lindz was flattered; although confused. She could have sworn he was staring at Kimm all through music. She perked up, “Yeah sure but I thought you would wanna ask Kimm.”  
Nick blushed, “Kimm? No, I mean she is pretty too. She just scares me… comes across feisty, and I don’t like it too much. Confidence and strong but not eager on Kimm’s status.”  
Lindz chuckled hard. The thought of someone being scared of Kimm made Lindz laughed. Yes Kimm was feisty, but he clearly didn’t know who or what a monster Lindz could turn into but its staying locked away. Nick led Lindz to this little café around the corner, just where he said it was. He was honest, something Lindz loved in people despite her life she was living was a lie. They entered the café and sat on the table near the window. She took a few minutes to look outside when Nick came back with two mugs of coffee and a very large slice of blueberry cake. Lindz’s eyes widen.  
“Thought you said they make muffins?” Lindz said.  
Nick chuckled, “They do normally but they have sold out so I got the next best thing. Even got ya a spoon to share with us.”  
“And how did you order my coffee? I didn’t tell you how I liked it.”  
Nick smirked, “Well I guessed no sugar, as you look sweet enough. Could imagine you taste as sweet too.” He licked his lips. Lindz leaned over to thank him when she smelled, the hunger. The beat of Nick’s heart slowly taking her over the edge. She was thirsty but for the blood thirsty kind. She stared at the vein protruding in Nick’s neck and snapped out of it.  
“Excuse me, you know where the little girls room is?”  
Nick nodded and pointed her the direction  
“You okay Lindz?” Nick asked oblivious to her hunger. She replied that she was fine, she picked up her bag and made her way to the restroom. Luckily she always carried supplies in case this would happen. Sat in a cubicle, she carefully opened a blood bag, drank from the opening and wrapped it up placing it in her bag so she could throw away when she got out of there. She quickly made sure there was no spillages, brushed herself down and made her way back into the café.  
“There you are, thought you went cold on me then,” Nick said followed by a smile.  
“Sorry about that, right where were we?” Lindz said. Nick passed her coffee to her and took a sip. It was a salted caramel latte, her favourite. ‘How does he know this is my coffee?’ Lindz thought.  
“So do you have any brothers or sisters?” Nick asked Lindz. She looked shocked as no one ever asks her about her life.  
“I have 2 brothers, had a sister too”  
Nick gulped, “Yeah? Had a sister?”  
“Um, yeah she died. We don’t remember much about her.”  
“Sorry to hear that Lindz.” Nick smiled while Lindz nodded, “You here with your parents?” Nick asked again.  
“You have many questions Nick,” Lindz grinned, “But well no, I’m here with my brothers, Kevin and Brian.”  
Nick looked saddened, “Are they?..”  
“Well dad is somewhere out there. If he was dead I haven’t heard, not like I’m bothered.”  
“Hard childhood?”  
Lindz nodded, “Yeah something like that. Not worthy to talk about though.”  
Nick nodded as to understand the cue to change the subject, “So I get the vibe you don’t like Kimm very much?”  
Lindz sighed, “Long story there, we quarrel like sisters. I blame my brother.”  
“Oh yeah, “Nick said, “Ex of his.”  
Lindz laughed, “More like his toy. And even though the brother has another lover she still pesters us.”  
Nick frowned, “Isn’t that a bit creepy?”  
“Very. She’s highly annoying. Goes after everyone who was somehow attracted to me. it’s mad.”  
Nick blushed and shrugged his shoulders, “Nah, it just jealously. I mean I bet you’re knocking all the boys away.”  
Lindz looked at Nick and burst out laughing however Nick was being serious. He couldn’t understand why Lindz was laughing. He reached over and grabbed her hand. She stopped and looked at him.  
“I’m being serious, I mean you’re beautiful,” He then took a strand of her dark hair and placed it behind her ear and stoked her face with the back of his hand, “You’re beautiful to me.”  
In an instance Lindz’s hunger came flooding back, but this was a different hunger. The hunger of lust; and the sweet smell of Nick’s aftershave was sending her wild. One thing she couldn’t control all this time- was her sexual desires. Nick leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Lindz accepted the kiss by deepening her return. They were in a bit of an embrace, Nick was taken aback and broke the kiss.  
“Wow that was intense.” He smirked.  
Lindz smiled, “Yeah you can say that.”  
Nick suddenly looked at his phone and realised the time, “Well we best get back to school.”  
“Aww do we have too? I was enjoying myself.”  
Nick smirked, “Me too, but we don’t want to be late now.”  
They both finished their coffee and headed back to the campus. They walked to the front gate when Nick turned to face Lindz.  
“Well beautiful, this is where we part ways.” As he placed his phone in Lindz’s hand, where she instantly punched her number in. He saved it, smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead, “I’ll call you later.”  
And with that Lindz sighed. It didn’t last long when she heard a bellow.  
“Aww lover boy gone now.” It was Kimm. She was with a bunch of students.  
“Oh shut up Kimm!”  
Kimm chuckled. She knew how to wind Lindz up.  
“I bet I can bed him before you do.”  
Lindz rolled her eyes, “Compulsion will not count.”  
“Anyway Lindz, this is Sille” A girl who was around her age, with brown hair and green eyes. They exchange hellos.  
“And this is Howie,” Lindz eyes the dude up. Medium build, with a slight Latino vibe and with big brown eyes. Lindz was sure she recognized him, “Hey don’t I know you?”  
Howie nodded, “You sure do Lindz. Your Kev feeds off me.”  
I looked around as hoping that wasn’t heard from anyone, “Be quiet will you.”  
Howie nodded and apologized, “Then are you a vampire?”  
Howie shook his head, “No I’m a human.”  
“And you are?” Lindz turning to Sille.  
“Lycan.” She replied. Lindz’s eyes widen. This was the first time she had met a lycan, despite being half of one. After the introductions they went their separate ways until home time. They had different classes to get too.


	2. Chapter 2

School finished and Lindz went straight home. Probably due to the fact she couldn’t be bothered with bumping into anyone and also her blood hunger had returned. She didn’t pack enough blood bags for today for some reason, but then again her blood hunger has been hard to control lately, like earlier she had to use her supply because of Nick. The siblings lived in an old mansion; decorated with old, but looked after furniture. Lindz threw the door open and with lightning speed, the pro of being part vampire, went to the blood cooler and devoured two blood bags.  
“Thirsty work was school, sister?” Lindz turned to face her brother, Kevin.  
“Oh brother, do you still have to lurk in the dark?”  
Kevin came from the darkness, he was extremely taller than Lindz. He had dark hair- in fact it was jet black. And he had a jet black beard which he kept well clipped. His eyes were the colour of the beautiful teal waves of the ocean.  
“Did you not pack your supply Lindz?” Kevin looked at his sister.  
Lindz nodded, “Yes, but it was much needed earlier. It’s been a weird day, Kevin. Desire burned from within, I almost lost control.”  
Kevin looking at his sister placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked quite concerned.  
“How weird? Not like you to not control yourself.”  
Lindz replied, “Like I said I almost lost control. However brother, a sense pulled me somewhere when I was in class. The teacher, had a tattoo that glowed red, I’m sure of it.”  
Kevin frowned, “And what tattoo was this?”  
Lindz started to explain and describe the tattoo she had seen on Mr McLean. Kevin cupped his sisters jaw, “Are you sure that’s all? I sense a bubble within you sister…”  
“She’s in love…” A voice bellowed from the doorway. Kimm was back with Howie and Sille in tow. Lindz wasn’t in the mood to deal with her pestering her and tormenting her about Nick. She glared at Kimm. As Lindz got angry with the thought of Kimm, her eyes glowed. But they didn’t glow the usual red vampire glow. They glowed amber, which made Kimm take a step back.  
“Lindz… your eyes!” Her eyes reverted back to normal.  
She shrugged her shoulders, “What about them?”  
“They glowed.”  
“Well that’s what happens when us vampires get angry.” Lindz snarled.  
Kimm shook her head, “Not that colour they don’t.”  
Kevin had walked away to go to the kitchen, and having super hearing heard the last statement from Kimm. He came walking back into the room. He turned to Kimm, “What colour did they glow?”  
Kimm gulped. She wasn’t too sure if she had seen it how it was. She didn’t know how to describe it. Kevin walked closer to Kimm, “Well?...”  
“Amber!” Howie perked up. Kevin faced Howie, “They were amber.”  
Kevin looked at Lindz and sighed. What he saw was his little sister but acted as though they all should have been worried. He quickly turned to Kimm again.  
“Who is she in love with?”  
Lindz bellowed, “No one, brother. No one.” She was scared he would hear about Nick and worse that he is a human. He never approved vampire/human relationships together after his human girlfriend was franticly mauled by a pack of lycans. So in a way, he feared Lindz’s lycan side very much.  
“His name is Nick, Sir.” Sille said to Kevin.  
Lindz looked at her, shook her head on in disbelief, “Sille! Why did you do that?”  
“So there is a Nick then? Do we know his surname?” Kevin asked.  
Lindz shook her head, she had kissed this Nick and she didn’t find anything about him. She hated all these questions from Kevin. It was like a father with their daughter.  
“Carter. His surname is Carter.” Sille replied.  
Kevin shuddered by the name. A reaction Lindz has never witnessed in her brother. The reaction of dread, as though there’s something he wasn’t telling anyone including his own sister. Then again, they all had secrets from one another. He discharged Howie and then asked Kimm and Sille to leave so he could speak to his sister alone. And in good time too. Brian came down the stairs, shirtless holding hands with his lover.

“Hey why are we quiet? Someone died? Oh is it father?” Brian asked happily.  
That’s when Lindz noticed it, something glowing red. She looked closer, tilting her head and it was the same crescent moon tattoo Mr McLean had, but this one was on Heather’s neck. Lindz was feeling the pull from the tattoo just like earlier in the classroom. It was as though it was calling her out, but she couldn’t understand what it was calling out.  
“Hey sis, you okay?” Brian asked. Lindz didn’t respond. She was once again in a daze, looking at Heather’s neck. Her eyes changed again, glowing the colour amber. And so was Heather’s. Brian saw this and quickly jumped in front of Lindz.  
“Yo sis, snap out of it!” And again Lindz didn’t respond to Brian’s cry for her to stop. The pull was stronger than before. Somehow it was clouding Lindz’s mind.  
“Get Heather out now!” Kevin quickly screamed at Brian. As Brian reluctantly took Heather out to the front door. He kissed her goodbye and that they will see each other soon and that’s when he noticed the tattoo. The fact he didn’t see it there before, but now it’s there in broad daylight, but all he saw was the tattoo. Nothing else. He closed the front door and made his way back into the living room.  
“Do you wanna tell me what the fuck is going on here?” Brian was worried, yet angry. He had to say goodbye to his lover all because his sister somehow couldn’t control herself. He looked back at his sister and she was still in such a daze. It did startled him a bit, as he’s never seen his sister like this before. Kevin gestured to Brian to stay quiet and to go and get him the smelling salts. They always worked on people who were knocked out or shunned. As Brian found the smelling salts, he passed them to Kevin, where he placed them in Lindz’s face. It wasn’t long before she was brought out of her daze.  
“What the hell happened?” She scanned the room, “Where’s Nelson? How are you guys both stood so close?”  
“So you don’t remember sister?” Kevin asked. Lindz sat in a chair and looked up at her brothers, scanning both faces. She could see the worry in their eyes.  
She shook her head, “I don’t remember at all. I mean I saw the tattoo on Heather’s neck but then, nothing. I heard voices, it was calling me out and it feels like something wants to get out.”  
Brian knelt at the side of Lindz, “Your eyes, they glowed amber Lindz. They haven’t glowed like that since…”  
“Your lycan side was awake,” Kevin interrupted, “But how can this be happening? The Elders made sure of it.”  
“Unless they are dead,” Lindz blurted out, “Can the curse be lifted that way?”  
Brian shook his head, “No, they made it so it had to be a ritual spell to enable the wolf within you. It can only be done with the bloods of a doppelganger.”  
Kevin said, “These tattoos must have significant meaning. If Heather and Mr McLean have them. They draw your lycan side somehow as though…”  
“Could they be lycans?” Brian thought, “Oh God I’m banging a fucking werewolf.”  
Kevin carried on, dismissing Brian’s other thought, “It is possible they are part of a lycan pack. There is a pack called the Crescent Wolves, now if they are around then something to going to go down soon.”  
“But the Crescent wolves,” Brian began, “Aren’t they?”  
“Special? Yes they are.” Kevin replied, “They are also very powerful. They are empowered by the Blood Moon.”  
Brian stood up, “Blood moon? I didn’t think that story existed. I mean surely there isn’t one due anytime soon.”  
“In two days the Blood Moon arrives,” Lindz blurted out, “I guess we will see what will happen in two days.”  
Lindz stood up to walk to her room. Her brothers were overly worried about their sister. However she insisted she was fine. As she got to her room, she climbed on the top of her bed and laid there in silence for a while. Just as she started to relax her phone rang. It was a number she didn’t recognize, but answered it anyway.  
“Hello?”  
“Lindz?” The male voice said, she instantly knew who it was. She smiled.  
“Nick? How are you?”  
“Hey I’m doing okay thanks. How are you?”  
“I’m good. What is it?”  
“Well…” Nick paused, “You weren’t at school when we were done. I looked for you but you were gone.”  
Lindz sighed, “I’m so sorry Nick, I was so tired and hungry. I came home.”  
“Oh okay, fancy a bit of lunch tomorrow?”  
Lindz smiled, “Nick, are you asking…”  
“You out on a date?” Nick smirked, “Well is that a problem?”  
Lindz felt a flush feeling slowly spreading across her face, “Not at all.”  
“Well I’ll see you in that little café again, noon okay?”  
“Okay Nick, see you tomorrow.”  
“Good, don’t be late sweet. Looking forward to getting to know you more. See you tomorrow Lindz.”  
And she hung up. She threw her phone to one side and she smiled, ear to ear. She was already looking forward to the next day.

*NEXT DAY*

Lindz got up, she had a spring in her step. Something her brother noticed downstairs.  
Brain smiled, “You’re perky today sis. Going somewhere?”  
Lindz nodded. Lindz and Brian had an understanding, none of them tells Kevin anything especially when it came to venturing out alone. It was much safer and easier this way.  
“Let me guess, Nick the lucky guy?” Brian asked excited.  
Lindz nodded, “Yes we are going for lunch.”  
Brian hugged his sister, “Bowt time I saw you happy. That smile shines beautifully sis.”  
“Well don’t forget brother,” Lindz smiled.  
Brian winked, “Secret is safe with me.”  
Lindz left the house and made her way to the café where Nick took her yesterday. She was smiling on the outside but full of dread on the inside. For Nick was a human, and her lycan side was going a little AWOL right now, not to mention her sexual desires are out of control recently, she hopes it stays put for this little date. As she got to the door, she caught the sight of Nick sat at the window. The same spot as yesterday, he waved and smiled at her as she returned the smile. She walked into the café and Nick stood up. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.  
“Hey there Lindz. You look beautiful as always,” He kissed her on the lips.  
“You’re not too bad yourself. Have you ordered?” She asked.  
Nick shook his head, “I was waiting for you, but let me.”  
Lindz exclaimed, “My turn today. You paid yesterday, so what are you having?”  
Nick didn’t have to be told twice, he ordered with Lindz and placed his butt back on the seat. Lindz went to the counter and ordered Nick’s food and ordered their drinks. Lindz ordering a tomato juice. Accepting a date proposal was very rare for Lindz, she forgets at times vampires can’t eat human food. Nick hadn’t realised she didn’t touch a drop of that cake yesterday. Then again, she thinks Nick isn’t the brightest in the observation department. Once she ordered, she got her drink and went to the ladies. She carefully opened a blood supply, drank part of her juice and poured half the bag in the drink. She thought if she added the blood now, she wouldn’t have the urge to want to feed on Nick. She gave it a quick stir and got herself ready and went back into the café, and sat down next to Nick. His food came over and he noticed there was only one plate.  
“You not eating? I’m bloody starving.” Nick asked with a mouth full of food. Maybe his observation skills was there then.  
Lindz replied, “No weirdly. But I didn’t want to miss the opportunity to see you again.”  
Nick smiled. His body language suggested he was liking Lindz more than he was leading on.  
“Anyway I didn’t thank you for yesterday.”  
“No sweat, it was nice to talk to someone normal for a change.” Nick replied. If only he knew how untrue that was.  
“So we didn’t talk about you. Tell me something about yourself.”  
Nick thought for a moment and then smirked, “Well, depends what you wanna know baby.”  
“Well do you have any siblings? Family?”  
Nick looked sad and gulped, “I once had a brother, Elijah Carter. But he died.”  
Lindz placed a hand on Nick’s, “I’m so sorry about that. How did he die?” She could have sworn she had heard that name before.  
Nick stopped eating his sandwich and leaned in.  
He whispered, “Do you believe in the supernatural?”  
“Supernatural?” Lindz’s eyes widen.  
“Yeah like vampires, and werewolves. Do you believe they exist?”  
Lindz smiled, not knowing where this story was leading too, “Oh totally believe it, but why you ask?”  
“I think, actually I know my brother was killed by a vampire.”  
Lindz gasped and was intrigued , “What makes you think that?”  
“The bite mark on his neck, and the fact he was ripped in two. That can’t be a coincidence.”  
“Oh like a ripper vamp,” Lindz stopping in her tracks… Now she knows why she recognizes the name. Kevin was a ripper; his trait was ripping his victims in two. She gulped hard. She also remembered how Kevin was brutal and evil of all darkness. He was feared by many, including Brian.  
Nick nodded in approval, “You know your shit! I’m impressed Lindz.”  
“Was it ever proven? To be a vampire.”  
Nick shook his head, “Nope. It was all a cover up, I know that. My mom is the Sheriff of this town. She wouldn’t tell me jack shit.”  
Lindz took a sip of her juice. She actually felt sorry for the guy. He lost his brother to her brother it seems, knowing this made Lindz feel so guilty.  
“Bet its ace to be a vampire!” Nick blurted out. Lindz nearly spat her drink out, “Sorry?” she asked in astonishment.  
Nick chuckled, “Well would you wanna be a vampire? No aging, you don’t die. I would be in element.”  
Lindz laughed at Nick, “Seriously? You hardly sleep, you can’t walk during the sunshine as you would burn to ash, you can’t eat human food. You live on blood alone, you have a thirst that you are scared of incase you kill people and all you want is a sip of their blood to get your blood fix. Yeah sure; it doesn’t sound lovely from what I’ve seen.” Nor does it feel nice either, she thought.  
Nick gulped, then sniggered, “Girl, you have watched way too many vampire films. You believe that?”  
Lindz nodded, “You have no idea.” She sighed.  
Nick smiled, “Where have you been all my life? I mean you are just as a geek as me. I love it.”  
‘I’ve always been here’ she thought, she’s been on the planet for over a century and still looks like an eighteen year old. Nick finished his lunch off and then offered to take Lindz home, which she accepted. She rang Brian to find that Kevin wasn’t in the house so she was okay to come home without anyone bothering her.

They drove and stopped outside where Lindz lived, Nick was amazed.  
“No way, you live here?”  
Lindz nodded.  
“It’s a mansion!! Wow it’s massive. Must be rich then.”  
Lindz laughed and shook her head, “Far from it. It’s been part of the family for years.”  
Lindz was getting her seatbelt unclipped, she went to open the passenger door when it opened from the outside. Nick had got out his side and quickly opened the door for Lindz, what a gentleman! She thanked him for the little date.  
“No, thank you for the company. And lunch.” Nick smiled. He then grabbed Lindz and pulled her closer, planting a kiss on her lips. They didn’t break away, not caring if they were caught, Nick deepened the kiss. His tongue massaging hers, he was holding her face softly with one hand and the other holding onto the back of her head. They devoured each other’s mouths. Lindz felt the rush go through her body, the sexual desire kind, the one that had already entered her body the other day. She wanted him, to take him to the bedroom and to fuck his brains out but there was the thought of her older brother. She pulled away but not before she saw the same hunger in Nick’s eyes. They had changed colour too- from the bright blue eyes they usually are, to a vibrant turquoise. She could feel his breathe on her skin, the warmth tingling her body. Nick bit his lower lip, as though to taste her.  
“I was right, you do taste as sweet as you look.” He grinned.  
“Are you going to the party later on?” Lindz asked.  
Nick thought about it, “Yeah why not, I wasn’t going too but you’ve twisted my arm.”  
He kissed her forehead, she was shocked. A guy full of lust, but not wanting to fuck her right there.  
“Well see you later on” Lindz said smiling at Nick. The desire was strong between the pair. Maybe tonight was the night when they gave into each other.  
His handed out his hand, Lindz automatically placed her hand in his palm. He wrapped his fingers over her hand, pulled it closer to his lips and planted a nice soft kiss on her hand.  
“I can’t wait to know more of you Lindz. You have a mysterious side and I am eager to find out. You tease me with your innocence.”  
Lindz chuckled, “Oh do I? Trust me, I’m not innocent.”  
Nick smirked, “Next time, I’ll take you to my place. I’ll cook us something.” He winked.  
“But see you later babes.”  
Lindz walked up to the front door and entered the house.

Nick sighed, ‘Damn man, you are falling for her, this isn’t like you’ He thought to himself. Butterflies in his stomach, he felt a positive gut instinct with Lindz. She turned a switch within him he hasn’t felt for a while now. He looked back at the house and smiled, knowing he was going to see her again that day. He turned around, opened his door and sat down and clipped his seatbelt on. He looked into his front mirror- there was nothing there, and so could see the back window and it was clear for him to reverse. He shifted the gear-stick into reverse and leaned over his seat to look out the back window, he screamed and jumped out of his skin… as though he’d see a ghost.  
“What the hell? How did you get in, Kimm?”  
Kimm smiled, and seductively waved at Nick. She looked at him, and quickly darted to his face. She grabbed the back of his head and looked straight into his eyes, she started to talk to him.  
“Everyone is out tonight, you will come here at eight-thirty where you can’t wait to make love to me in my room. You go all out.”  
As she is talking to Nick, her pupils start to dilate, as does Nick’s.  
“This compulsion breaks when you either see Lindz or when you wake up. Whichever comes first.” She grinned an evil smile. She had compelled Nick to do what she wanted him to do. Kimm then darted out the car, back into the house. Nick quickly came out the daze, wondering what the hell. Looked back at the back seat, realizing Kimm wasn’t there and started to reverse out to then drive home.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Lindz, Howie, Sille and Brian went to the forest party. It was a freshman party but yet all the school students were there getting high on weed or getting pissed. However for the vampires, alcohol didn’t affect them in the way it did to humans. So in a positive note, they cannot get drunk.   
“God I feel old here.” Brain huffed.   
Lindz chuckled, “You and me both brother.” Brian laughed.  
“Nick not here?” Sille asked.  
Lindz shrugged her shoulders, “He said he would be earlier. But I can’t see him anywhere.”  
“Oh yeah? Did you guys meet up today?” Howie asked Lindz.  
“Well we went out for lunch.”  
“SO a date?” Howie smiled, “Best not tell your Kev then.”  
Brian nudged Howie, “Well you best keep your mouth shut my friend otherwise, I’ll shut it up for you.”  
Howie gulped, “Okay scouts honour!”  
Sille took the lead, “Come on guys, let’s get pissed.”  
They all nodded in unison, even if Lindz and Brian couldn’t get pissed. It was probably the safest way anyway saying one of us had to drive home. Lindz still saw no sign of Nick, nor could she pick up his scent. She texted him and waited but there were no answer. She walked behind Sille and the others.

There was a knock at the front door. Kimm opened it and Nick was there, and on time. She allowed him in, where they sat down on the couch in the living room. The fact that Nick was compelled to do this; only meant he was there for one thing and one thing only. There wasn’t enough time to waste. There was little talking, which Kimm liked. He quickly took her by the back of her head and pulled her closer to him. His scent heightened Kimm’s desire. ‘Now I know why Lindz is so attracted to this guy. The man smells amazing’ she thought. She looked into his blue eyes and licked her lips. Nick leaned in and kissed Kimm on her lips. Warmth filled Kimm’s body. Deepening the kiss, Kimm moaned slightly. Kimm accepted the kiss and allowed Nick to explore her mouth with his tongue. He wasn’t holding back, then again Kimm compelled him to go all out. They were both pulling at each other’s clothes. Pulling Nick’s shirt off first, Kimm’s eyes widen. His torso was slick, and smooth. They only ever broke the kiss when they threw clothes off. Kissing passionately Kimm realised the hunger building inside of her. And she could feel it inside Nick. Not to mention the massive bulge he was showing off in his jeans. She grabbed his shaft and smirked. Nick gasped as she did this, but soon overcame the initial reaction and started to smirk. “Big boy” Kimm mouthed, her eyes widening clearing on the prize. She knows that Nick may just be the biggest one yet for her to take. She took his hand and led him to the bedroom, where Nick devoured her body with soft, slow passionate kisses. Each one intensifying her needs. He took one breast and caressed it, whilst playing on the other breast with his tongue. Licking and sucking on her nipple, led Kimm to moan louder than last time. “Oh fuck, oh God that’s big!” She screamed, when Nick inserted himself in her entrance.

At the party everyone was enjoying themselves. Despite that Nick wasn’t answering her calls or texts, Lindz was having a good time. This guy came over to her, tall dark and handsome. Usually Lindz’s type.   
“Hey I’m Joshua, what’s your name?”  
“Lindz, what year you in?”  
“Senior year, can’t wait get away from this place. School is for dorks. What about you?”  
Lindz looked at him, biting the inside of her lip as she could feel her desire building up again. ‘For fucks sake Lindz, get a grip of yourself’. She told herself.  
Joshua came closer to Lindz’s ear, “I heard that.” And winked.  
Lindz looked at him and stood blankly for a while. She couldn’t understand how he heard that, until the penny dropped, “Vampire?”  
He grinned and tilted his head, “Smart as well as gorgeous.”  
Lindz blushed. She had no idea what this lad was doing to her. She was sexually attracted to Nick, so surely she isn’t sexually attracted to Joshua either.   
“Well Joshua…”  
“Please call me Josh.”  
“Well, Josh it was nice to meet you but I best get back to my mates.”  
Joshua smiled and nodded, “Of course babe. But you know where you want me if you want a bit of fun.”  
And off Lindz went to stand back with the others. Howie was extremely tuned in, but after humans can’t deal with the liquor. Brian and Lindz were in strong conversation when she caught sight of Mr McLean. He was lurking and walking deeper into the forest. Ten minutes past and they all was on the move, until Lindz heard a faint voice. It caught her off guard. she stopped again and focused on the direction the voice was coming from. It was a voice from far away. See with the vampires, their hearing is magnified and so they have super hearing. She let the others walk in front of her, and she stepped back. She followed this voice. She could clearly hear it calling for her. She realised this was the direction of where Mr McLean came. She carried on walking, the forest getting darker and darker as she approached the middle of it when she came to a flame. Stood near the flame was Mr McLean. It was as though she could sense something not quite right.

“Lindz!”  
“Mr McLean… I don’t understand… why are you calling for me?”  
The teacher interrupted her, “Please call me Alex and I know what you are Lindz. I realised the moment I saw you studying this…” and he showed his tattoo, the Crescent moon. Lindz’s eyes widen and suddenly started to glow amber, again. The pull of the tattoo was somehow controlling her lycan side.  
“I was afraid of this, please listen to me.”  
Luckily Lindz managed to break the hold, and looked at the teacher, “What is it… Alex?” somehow she felt weird speaking to him by his first name.  
Alex answered, “The lycan inside you is not just any lycan. It is powered by the Blood Moon.”  
Lindz remembered tomorrow night is the rising of the Blood Moon. She was confused.  
“But my lycan side… it was restrained.”  
Alex shook his head, “Yes by the Elders, however they forgot about your bloodline and the link you have with the Blood Moon. I can see you are already starting to feel the lycan within, your eyes told me this just.”  
“So who are you?” Lindz asked Alex.  
“I am one of you. Your lycan side, your bloodline, comes from the line of the Crescent Wolves Lindz,” Alex paused, “Your father, your real father was a Crescent wolf, like us.”  
“So why am I different to you guys? Aren’t you also empowered by the Blood Moon?”  
Alex explained, “Yes we are all empowered. However you Lindz you are more than empowered, you are one with the Blood Moon. Your first transition was that on a night of the Blood Moon. That’s what makes you powerful and special. This moon will release the lycan inside of you. Your hybrid transformation will be complete.”  
Lindz asked worried, “Alex why are you telling me this?”  
Alex came closer to Lindz, then stepped back realising his tattoo was having a huge affect on Lindz.   
“Because people will want you dead. You are one of a kind and you will be feared and people will believe killing you would be the only way to protect them. There are no other hybrids, you are the first one which makes you superior.”  
Lindz nodded, “I don’t suppose you’re here to look after me?”  
Alex smiled, “That is what we have been instructed to do. Not to stop the lycan side, but to control it. You deserve to be at your true potential. And yes before you ask there are others out there to make sure they can help too. Although one of them as their head elsewhere when it comes to your brother.” Heather he was referring too.   
Lindz stood there for a while to take in all this information Alex has just given her. It was a lot for a person even at her intelligence to take in. as she process it she heard a voice in the amidst of the forest. She listened closely.  
“LINDZ?!” She could hear Sille calling for her. She had to get back, they were probably wondering where she had got.   
“Thanks for the info Alex, seems like people know me more than myself.”  
Alex chuckled, “My pleasure Lindz, and stay safe. Please whatever you do tomorrow, find an enclosed place. Your transition isn’t gonna be pretty.”  
And with that she hugged Alex and left him there in the forest. She asked if he was gonna be okay and he insisted he was fine. She took the route she had taken walking into the forest. So she was a special kind of lycan, something she didn’t know herself. She knew she was special, as being a hybrid and being the original hybrid as that. So that was a lot to swallow when she realised all those years ago. She got to the opening where she heard Mr McLean’s voice when she was faced with the others.  
“There you are Lindz, we thought you’d gone.” Howie shouted.  
“You okay Lindz? You look tired.” Sille asked feeling worried for her.  
Lindz nodded, “I’m okay but I should be getting home.”  
“Aww is it because lover boy hasn’t showed up?” Howie said.  
Lindz shook her head.  
“Aww why sis?” Lindz looked at Brian and nodded. He knew what that meant, she was reaching into his head.  
“Can you hear me brother?”  
“Yeah sis, what’s up? You don’t do this very often.”  
“I’ve just spoken to Alex, my teacher.”  
“Oh first name basis now?” Brian chuckled.  
“Stop it! He has just informed me on something. On my lycan side.”  
“He knows who you are?”  
“Yes. His bloodline is my fathers.”  
There was a long silence from the pair on them. Brian broke the mind talk. He looked at his sister and nodded in agreement.  
“Yep time to go home.”

They reached home and they noticed Kevin was sat in the lounge, drinking his favourite whiskey.   
“Good night?” Kevin asked.  
Lindz and Brian both nodded. “Yeah it was good actually.” Brian said.  
“I’m off to sleep,” Both Brian and Kevin said their goodnights to their sister and off she went up the stairs. She landed in front of her door when a noise distracted her. It was coming from Kimm’s room. She dropped in her tracks and sniggered away when she heard the noises were sexual noises. She shook her head knowing Kimm always was a screamer. All Lindz wanted to do was to get in bed, she was tired and when Alex told her all of the information tonight, she felt she needed a lie down. She opened her door, trying to drown Kimm’s cries, “Oh God…Nick!” Lindz flicked her head around to listen to some more. “You’re so good!” ‘No it’s not, it can’t be’ She thought, she shook her head as though she dreamt what she had said and went to enter her room when she heard the guy groan, and although she has only ever heard Nick moan once when they were kissing, she instantly recognised the groan. She turned her whole body around, feeling the heat of anger. She went to Kimm’s door, turned the handle and flew the door open. She gasped in shock, she saw Nick on top of Kimm under the quilt, obviously up to no good. Lindz didn’t know whether to get angry or cry. She started to like Nick, a lot and her heart dropped knowing what she saw in front of her. Nick looked up and caught her and froze. Lindz nearly went for Nick, until she realised the moment he had caught her eye what had happened. A glaze over left his eyes, as though he was under a spell, which he was compelled. Kimm looked at Lindz, grinning evilly.  
“Lindz?!” Nick acknowledged her shakenly. He looked who he was in bed after realising he was naked. He had no idea where he was. He saw Kimm and quickly jumped up.  
“What the fuck? How the hell?” Kimm winked at him. He looked at Lindz, still trying to figure this out, “Lindz, I can’t explain… I don’t know how…”  
Lindz looked at Nick, “Get dressed and go home Nick. I’ll talk to you soon.”  
“You’re mad I know, I understand. I don’t know how this has happened.” Nick said with regret.  
“I’m mad but not at you. Like I said go home.”  
Nick got his things, put his clothes back and shot out that room and the front door. He couldn’t get into his car quick enough.

Lindz turned to Kimm. Kimm just laughed at her. She went to grab her dressing gown to cover herself. “Oh he is good Lindz.”  
Lindz wasn’t interested in listening. A red mist was forming over her eyes. Deep down she wanted to cry but she was angry at Kimm.  
“You compelled him?”  
“He was such a good puppet!” Kimm smirked.  
Lindz bellowed, “I know you are such a fucking bitch at times, but that’s even low for you Kimm. You had sex with him, against his will. That could be classed as rape in a way. How could you do this? To me?”  
“Told you I’d get him first.”  
Lindz bubbled inside. This fire within her, a fire she had never felt before. It was that hot it hurt her from the inside. She then looked at Kimm, salivating at the mouth. Kimm was scared. Kimm saw something in Lindz’s eyes, the colour change. “Lindz, you’re scaring me.” Lindz had become unresponsive once more. Her eyes glowed amber and they for the first time glinted in the light. Her teeth became that of an animal. She was in no control of herself anymore. That’s when she pounced.

“ARGHHHH!” Kimm screamed.  
Kevin and Brian heard the scream upstairs. “LINDZ, GET OFF!”  
Kevin and Brian ran up the stairs wondering what the hell was happening. And then it fell silent, they had no idea what it was. They slowly walked to Kimm’s room and stopped in their tracks. The view was horrendous and somewhat from a horror movie.  
“LINDZ!” Kevin shouted.  
Lindz had Kimm by the neck mauling her to an inch of her death. Turning to her brothers she dropped Kimm to the ground. She went walking closer to her brothers. They were staring at their sister in horror, blood pouring from her mouth. They truly believed they were next, however Lindz sensed and saw the fear in their eyes. Somehow this helped her to come back around. She could taste blood in her mouth, she had no idea where the hell that came from. She lifted her hands up to wipe the blood was her mouth but she was greeted with red blooded hands. The blood was running off both her hands. She started to shake, there was lots of blood!  
“What the fuck has just happened?” Lindz was oblivious. The brothers didn’t say anything. They just looked on the ground. She slowly turned herself to face what the boys were looking at.   
“SHIT! KIMM?”  
Kimm was alive but barely. A chunk of her neck had been ripped out. Lindz studied the bite as she never seen such a bite before! But she suddenly realised, it was a lycan bite. And with the blood on her hands and mouth, she concluded the bite came from her. Although Lindz and Kimm fought, Kimm was the closest to a sister she ever had. Lindz saw her lifeless body, although still breathing there wasn’t anything Kimm could do. She had been paralysed by the bite. Lindz cried; she sobbed her heart out. She picked Kimm’s limp body up and placed it onto the bed covering her up. “I’m so sorry!”  
“Kevin what now?” Brian asked.  
“I don’t know… a vampire cannot survive a wolf’s bite!”  
Lindz put her head in her hands and sobbed once more.   
“There’s gotta be a way Kev, “Lindz said. Kevin again said there was nothing they could have done…


	4. Chapter 4

“NO! WE CAN’T LOSE HER!”  
Brian wrapped his arms around Lindz. She was sobbing, feeling sad and guilty. Watching Kimm slowly die in front of her eyes, and it was all her fault. She had no idea how to fix this.   
Kevin held his head in his hands, “Goddamn it!”  
They were all out of ideas, solutions and not to mention lack of information. They sat there on the floor, Lindz especially slummed against the bed hoping and praying this was all a dream. The two are always fighting, and it’s always over a guy, but this felt different. Obviously Lindz is struggling to control the lycan within, and what happened tipped her over the edge. She was angry with Kimm, she had just slept with the guy Lindz liked, a lot. But she doesn’t mean any harm to her, not physically anyway. This was so eating Lindz up in her heart, watching Kimm slowly losing colour, losing breath. Knowing she was at the end of her painful death. Suddenly, it was as though a light bulb was switched on in Lindz’s head. She sat there, thinking to herself. And tilted her head, ‘I wonder’ She thought. She looked at Kimm, and then her wrist. She clearly had an idea. She looked over to her brothers.  
“What are you thinking sister?” Kevin asked intrigued.  
She looked back at Kimm, “Well I can only try.” And with the end of that sentence Lindz pierced her wrist with her own teeth with a bite, to draw her blood out and placed her wrist in the grooves of Kimm’s lips. Slowly and weakly Kimm drank from Lindz’s arm. She pulled away from Kimm and watched her. Nothing was happening, she dropped to the floor.  
“I thought… but it’s not…” She shook her head.  
Kevin sighed and placed a hand on his sister’s shoulder, “I’m so sorry Lindz.”  
They are stood around the bed and looked at Kimm’s lifeless body. All three fighting the tears… saying goodbye to her. Kevin put each of his arms around the other siblings and started to walk out the room, feeling so emotional. Lindz was the first the leave the room, followed by Kevin. Brian took a look back at Kimm, and wept a little. For he and Kimm did have fun together when they were an item. And he did love her, but the love was platonic. As he was turning back to walk out the room he noticed something about Kimm. He walked closer to Kimm and smiled, “GUYS!!! It’s working… it’s healing... she's healing!”  
Lindz and Kevin ran back into the room where they towered over Kimm. And Brian was right. The lycan bite on Kimm’s neck was slowly filling up and back into flesh again, the dead skin suddenly reviving itself. As the bite was healing, the colour returned back into Kimm’s body. Lindz smiled, and sat on the end of the bed waiting to see if this was really happening. 

The process took slightly longer than Lindz anticipated, but that was probably Kimm was nearly dead. Minutes later and the bite was fully healed and Kimm jumped up catching her breath and coughing. She looked at Lindz and the brothers, looked at her dressing gown and her bed realizing they were covered in blood. And then looked at Lindz and saw the dried blood all over her and herself, Kimm jumped away, scared of her.  
“Lindz?!”  
She looked at her, hanging her head in shame. She knew Kimm was feeling so scared right about now.  
“The blood?” Kimm stuttered, “Who’s is it?”  
Lindz sighed, “Yours.”  
Kimm gulped, “I shouldn’t be alive, how am I alive? That's a lot of blood. I don't understand”  
Lindz took a deep breath and decided now was the perfect opportunity to explain everything to her. Kimm had no idea the secret she was hiding. She explained the lycan within her and that she wasn’t just a vampire. But a hybrid. Kimm was taken aback processing this revelation from Lindz.  
“So you’re a hybrid? I didn’t think they existed”  
Brian spoke, “That’s because Lindz is the first. Her lycan side was restrained so she couldn’t make anymore.”  
Kimm’s eyes widen, “Make? So you’re telling me you can make hybrids?”  
Lindz nodded, “Yes, but they have to be lycans first. It doesn’t work on vampires.”  
She then carried on explaining how her lycan side is uncontrollable at the moment; and that when she saw Nick and Kimm in bed together it triggered her.  
“I’m so sorry Kimm. I wasn’t in control of my body, I felt rage.”  
“Which you can’t blame her, “Brian jumped in looking at Kimm with disgust.  
Kimm suddenly held her head; she had remembered what she did.   
Lindz couldn’t apologize enough. She felt terrible for what had happened. But Kimm kept insisting she was okay and that it was fine. Lindz stood up and turned to face her brothers.  
“This is probably why Alex was warning me.”  
“Who’s Alex?” Kevin suddenly asked concerned.  
Brian replied, “Mr McLean, the teacher.”  
“I’m one of a kind, I’m special yet very dangerous. Even dangerous to you brothers. My blood heals a vampire from a lycan’s bite. I will end up being the hunted, because people are going to fear me. I will be at my full true self tomorrow when the Blood Moon shows. Alex said I need to be chained up, so I can’t escape.”  
Kevin looked worried. He was still unsure about Alex and what Lindz was saying.  
“Kevin, I can feel it. The lycan wants out, and I am struggling to control it now. My first transition was triggered during the Blood Moon. We need a plan… and fast.”  
Kevin looked at his sister, “Then we will have a plan by tomorrow night. I will structure an enclosure strong enough to withhold your strength… I hope anyway.”

The next morning and tonight was Lindz’s transition. She remembered Alex saying this wasn’t going to be pleasant. Kevin had been planning and building an enclosure that would hopefully hold her. He had been working on it all night to make sure the plan was going to work. Brian and Lindz had breakfast when Lindz’s phone rang. It was Nick, but she rejected the call… again. The guy was eager to talk to her despite she had been rejecting his call for the past ten minutes.  
“You not talking to him?” Brian asked curiously.  
She shrugged her shoulders, “Might make him stew a bit more.”  
Brian chuckled, “For what? Who are you angry with here really? It’s just, sister, I see this Nick dude is just as a victim too. I mean he didn’t willingly sleep with Kimm, he was forced too. He wasn’t given a choice. Poor kid probably doesn’t even recall any of it.”  
Brian was once right. Usually he doesn’t make sense. Being a century years old didn’t age his brain. He was always the childish one. But now he had put it into perspective for her, she realised that she was being harsh on Nick. So she picked her phone up and dialed his number.

“Hey Lindz! Wow I didn’t think you’d wanna speak to me,” Nick said shaking. She knew he was nervous. Brian looked at her to say start talking to him. There was an awkward silence before she broke it.  
“Yeah well, you have my big brother Brian to thank. He made me see sense. What was it you wanted Nick earlier?” She replied.  
Nick paused, “Well I will make sure I thank your brother then. To be honest with ya Lindz I’ve forgotten. You rejected my calls so many times I’ve lost what I was gonna say.”  
Lindz laughed, “You numpty.”  
“I know right?!” Nick smiled, “Least I can still make you laugh. However I do wanna apologize though. I’m so sorry Lindz.”  
“Well you can show me you’re sorry at school. See you later.”  
Nick replied, “Okay sweet, see you laters.”  
Lindz was smiling ear to ear again after getting off the phone. Brian nudged her back to Earth, “You really like this guy don’t you?”  
Lindz blushed, “I do yes.” She sighed.  
Brian looked at her, “But? I feel there’s a but!”  
“I’m afraid, afraid I’ll hurt him. Scared he would freak out once he learns who I am, or what I am. I hate this side of life brother.”  
Her brother hugged her, “Yeah that sucks Lindz. Luckily Heather understands in that sense or that could be another level in itself. Are you planning in telling him?”  
Lindz looked at Brian and nodded, “I feel like that is something I owe him at least. But I just can’t lie to him anymore. You know me bro, I hate lying.”  
“Ha but it’s become our second nature really.”  
“Don’t I know it!” Lindz huffed, “Anyway I best get to school”   
As she was getting ready to leave the house, Brian offered her a lift to school which she accepted. That morning she didn’t wanna walk it, she just wanted to get the next encounter with Nick out the road. She knew this was gonna be awkward. She barely slept last night. Kimm stayed at home, recovering from her ordeal. Perhaps this was the best time to stay at home for her.

Outside the front gates of school and Brian caught a glimpse of Nick, stood nervously at the gate waiting for Lindz. Only he hadn’t cottoned on she was there due that she tends to walk it in the direction he was looking in. Brian nudged her, hugged her and wished her luck. He whispered in her ear ‘Just don't be too harsh on him sis, he is just a human’, and she nodded and smiled at her brother. She climbed out the car door and slammed it shut. And walked quietly up to Nick. Not once did he look the other way, so this was easy for her to startle him.  
“Starting to think you’re waiting for me?”  
Nick jumped and turned around. When he realised it was Lindz he blushed and grinned, “Well you also have brains as well as being beautiful.” The words he used suddenly made her think about the vampire she met last night at the party, Joshua. He used similar words. She quickly came back to reality. Nick leant in and kissed her on the forehead.  
“Well I thought your apology was gonna be a bit better than that.” Lindz smirked licking her lips. Nick noticed this and laughed; he pulled her closer to his face and passionately kissed her. His warmth filling her insides again. She came away and looked into his eyes, she noticed they were glistering, “That’s better!” She smiled.  
Nick looped his arm for Lindz to link with hers, walking to class. They had music again, and so they walked into their classroom and sat at their places. Lindz could feel Nick staring at her in anticipation, as though he wanted to ask something.  
“You okay Nick?”  
Nick was startled, not realizing he was making it obvious that he wanted to speak to her, “In a matter of fact I do. You read people really well, however I couldn’t sleep well last night and I just couldn’t get my head around last night…”  
“Right?! I’m sure a question is coming soon,” Lindz smiled. However she was petrified of what he was going to ask.  
“Haha yeah, anyway there is only one explanation and I just need to know to make sense of it all. Is Kimm a…”  
But before he could finish his question, the door opened and Mr McLean came walking in. Lindz was feeling relieved inside as she had no idea how to answer that so early in the morning. She isn’t good with confrontation or being put on the spot just like that. The class was learning about rock music today, talking about famous rock artists and bands. And not to mention learning guitar riffs; and hard ones at that.

As the class finished and the student left the room, Mr McLean shouted Lindz over to his desk. Nick watched as Lindz walked over to the teacher. For an instance jealously ran through his veins therefore clouding his judgement. He stood there watching.   
“Hey Alex!”  
“All set for tonight?” Alex asked her. Nick walked out the room without anyone hearing him. In his little head he had this conversation all wrong and thought to himself they were going on a date tonight and he couldn’t think of anything else. Although deep down he didn’t blame her after last night.  
“Kevin is sorting it out. He’s been working all night.”  
Alex nodded and smiled, “Good. Please stay safe and make sure you’re in that enclosure before the first sense of the Blood Moon.”  
Lindz frowned, “Oh why is that?”  
“Because it wouldn’t be long before you feel the pain.”  
“Ok thanks Alex”  
Lindz walked out the classroom into the hallway, finding Nick slumped on the floor against the wall moping. He looked so confused and showing traits of being sad.  
“Hey what’s up with your face?”  
He looked up at her, having the little scenario playing in his head, he shrugged his shoulders, “Oh nothing. Where are you going?”  
“Well I fancied a walk around the gardens, care to join me?”  
Nick smiled, agreed and stood up walking next to Lindz. Nick taking the lead holding her hand. Lindz felt the softness of his hands against the skin of hers. They took the views in, Lindz smelling the flowers; Nick following suit. They laughed and talked, enjoying each other’s company. They came to the water fountain where they looked and as they saw students had been using it as a wishing fountain so they both got some silver and threw it in. Both making wishes, they both smiled and kissed. For once Lindz felt happy, she was always the one with Mother Nature. She loved the outdoors and the scenery.   
“Yo!”  
She turned around to see Howie and Sille walking up to them from behind.  
“Hey have you seen Kimm?” Sille asked Lindz.  
Nick felt slightly uncomfortable that Kimm had been mentioned, Lindz squashed his hand to help him relax which did seem to work.   
Lindz replied, “She’s sick guys. Taking time to recover at home.” She lied! She couldn’t exactly say to them what really happened. However Sille didn’t believe her, as being a supernatural you rarely get sick. But she didn’t make a scene.   
“Well tell her we’ve been asking?” Sille said.  
Lindz nodded. Howie waved goodbye and the pair disappeared. Lindz had totally forgotten to introduce Nick to them as she didn’t believe they knew him, well apart from knowing his name. She apologised but Nick was fine with it and just made her aware to do it next time. They saw an empty free bench and decided to sit down. They both sat down and sighed, it was still feeling anxiously awkward.   
“Lindz?!”, Nick turned to Lindz, “I’d like to apologize to you properly. Can I take you to dinner tonight?”  
Knowing what Lindz needed to do tonight really played heavy on her heart. She felt so bad and took it hard she had to let him down.  
“Nick, I can’t tonight. I’m so sorry. I have to be somewhere tonight, however I’ll take you up for a rain check another day?”  
Nick showed his disappointment, of course he felt gutted. But with the conversation of Lindz and Alex playing in his head he was pissed off too, “Oh right! What are you doing tonight then that’s so important?”  
Lindz looked at Nick with concern, she could sense anger but she wasn’t quite sure why he was feeling like this, “What’s up Nick? You seem pissed!”  
Nick looked at Lindz, sighed and stood up. He turned to face her, “You have a date with the music teacher haven’t you? I overheard you’re conversation. Him asking you if you were sorted for tonight.”  
Lindz’s jaw opened in amazement. How he misunderstood and certainly misheard. But she felt flattered in a way as this was the first time someone ever shown signs of being jealous despite the feeling could end relationships, even though she wasn’t in one with Nick.  
“What… are… you even talking about?? Me and Alex??”  
“First names are we at now?” Nick frowned. It clearly was affecting his judgement. She could tell he was being serious. She shook her head and stood next to Nick. She went to place a hand on his shoulder but he flung it off. So she looked him in the eyes and cupped his face, so he had to stay there and deal with what she’s about to say, “Oh Nick, you sure as hell got this all wrong! I have a school project I have to do, and tonight is the night to prepare for it, Alex was just asking me if I was ready to do it”  
Nick’s facial expression softened, “Are you sure that is all?”  
Lindz smiled and nodded, “Yes silly. Did someone get a little… jealous then?”  
Nick blushed, “I mean, I had no idea where that came from. Although I wouldn’t blame you, after yesterday.”  
Lindz moved in and kissed Nick on his lips, more to shut him up. But she enjoyed it just as much.  
“I am so sorry to think that of you Lindz.”  
“You numpty Nick, “Lindz laughed and hugged him. He felt stupid now. He wrapped his arms around her waist tight, nuzzling her neck. Taking in her scent.  
“My offer to come round to mine still stands whenever you feel like it.”   
Lindz smiled, “I’ll hold you to that Nick!” They were in such an embrace, it was so sweet. They didn’t wanna leave one another.  
“Oh girl, as much as I wanna stay here I have to get to my History lesson.” Nick cried out.  
He looked at Lindz and gave her a kiss, “I’ll call you later on, and don’t work too hard.”  
“If I don’t fall asleep,” Lindz laughed.   
They then parted ways as they had different classes.


	5. Chapter 5

School was over for the day and again Lindz came straight home. Only because it was getting darker earlier and with the transition happening any time soon, she needed to get home. She texted Nick hoping he was okay where he would send her a few texts back replying that he was okay and that he missed her. Which would send a butterfly in her stomach; she hasn’t felt like this in such a long time. She arrived at the front door and walked through where Brian was sat in the living room. He turned around knowing of her presence and smiled at her. She got up and walked over to her with his arms opened wide. He gave her the biggest cuddle she has ever received from him; she had no idea who needed the hug more- him or her. Heather was there too, but kept her distance which no one could blame her especially after the last time they were in the same room. Heather looked up at Lindz, smiled and nodded which Lindz returned the favour. Whilst in the loving embrace with Brian, Kimm came peering through the door.   
“Hey Kimm!” Heather said.  
Kimm smiled, “Hey Heather!” And then she turned to Lindz. There was an awkward vibe between the two of them. As you can imagine, Kimm forced the guy Lindz liked to bed her and then Lindz almost killed her. The vibes slowly but surely faded and Kimm opened her arms out for a hug with Lindz. Lindz took the hug, and sighed a relief. Kimm then took a step back and looked at Lindz.  
“I accept Lindz,” Lindz was confused, “I was in the wrong. I should never have done that to Nick… and to you…”  
Kimm was about to say something else when Lindz raised her hand to silence her.  
“It’s okay, I think. You were such a bitch and that was such an horrible thing to do especially to Nick. The guy doesn’t have a clue what happened. However I almost ripped your throat so I would say we are even?”  
Kimm swallowed hard but nodded, “Course girl. You are like my sister, I hate when we fight.”  
“And when we do, it’s a bloody fight.” Lindz chuckled, “But in all seriousness for almost killing you, I’m so sorry too.”

As the girls were talking and apologising this voice came from the midst of the corridors.   
“It’s time.”  
Everyone knew who it was, and was they meant. They all turned to the direction of the voice and appearing from the doorway to the basement was Kevin. Lindz walked over to her brother and nodded. Kevin pulled his sister into a tight hug. Once she pulled away she saw fear and worry in his eyes. He also looked tired and sad. Lindz had never seen her brother so tired and bothered with what is about to happen.  
Lindz looked at Brian again, and channelled him.   
“Can you hear me?”  
Brian nodded, “Yeah what’s up?”  
“Please take care of our brother, I’ve never seen him this tired and looking weary… also if Nick rings I’m asleep okay?”  
Brian nodded and answered, “You have my word sis. Everything will be okay and good.”  
She smiled nervously, “Wish I was more like you brother.”  
And she then left his mind. She looked at Kimm and Heather. Hugging them both she went to her brother, Brian who didn’t’ want to let go of her. He looked at her and smiled, yet she was terrified. The shit was about to get real and there was no way Lindz could get out of this. She turned back to Kevin and followed him. He took her to the biggest area in the basement. Following him through an open door, she was amazed by the works her brother had put in. The walls were extremely high anyway so to be able to make such a chamber in this area astonishes Lindz. Unfortunately this was gonna be her sleeping arrangements tonight, but she had no choice if they wanna keep the dark within trapped. Kevin stepped to one side letting Lindz take a proper look of the cage. It was dark, with little light and cold. But she walked up to the cage swallowing hard. The sides were thick steel with silver coverings; something lycans despise. Closely looking at the cage she noticed a silver wire; looped and full of thorns. They were all around the perimeter.   
“Brother?” She points to the wire, “What’s this for?”  
Kevin pushed her gently and demonstrated by pulling at a lever. She then realised that this wire was live and could electrocute her; knocking her out. She nodded and smiled, “Thanks for that.”  
Kevin looked at her smiling, “Anything for my little sister.”  
She walked into the cage, noticing the chains and cuffs. Their positions were at her arms and her feet. She pulled them to make sure how sturdy they were. For some reason she wasn’t certain they would contain her. She has no idea how this transition is turning out, it’s been over a century since her first one so she has no idea how this is gonna feel. Kevin explained that the reins should hold her, they’ve held lycans before. He also reassured her that a witch had put a cloaking spell on the area so no one who wants to kill her can detect her especially as she would be extremely vulnerable in her transition stage. He also explained the same witch casted a spell so she couldn’t leave the prison.   
“So are you feeling sister?”  
She turned to Kevin, “Scared. But I’m sure all will be okay.”  
“It should be yeah.”  
“Well done by the way brother. I mean you have worked on this in impeccable time. I’m impressed.”  
She smiled at Kevin when she suddenly doubled up in pain. She had no idea what was happening. She quickly saw the little window and the glistening light from the moon about to come on show.  
“KEVIN!!!”  
Kevin also looked at the window and realised they haven’t got much time so he rushed Lindz in the cage once more and cuffed her arms and legs. She was locked in the cage and he stood there in awe and in fear for his sister. He could see the transition happening in front of him.  
“KEVIN!!! GO!!!!.... NOW!!!” Lindz started to yell at Kevin. The pain was rolling for Lindz. It was so unbearable, as though she was being staked several times over.  
“GET OUTTA HERE BROTHER!!!! LOCK THE DOOR!!”  
He didn’t hesitate, he flew out that door and locked it behind him. However he didn’t leave. He stood and watched with his own trembling eyes.  
“AAARRRGGGHHHH” Lindz was screaming in absolute agony. Her screams would have put banshee’s to shame. As the Blood Moon rise higher into the sky, the more light it gave off. Not to mention the more intense the pain became.  
The pain caused Lindz to fall to her knees, incapacitating her; paralysing her. Every bone in her body cracked, crunched and transformed. Her human skin slowly ripping away from her body, whilst fur formed. Her face deformed, her nose stretched out turning into a wolves nose… her teeth growing out as a lycans mouth would be. Her hands transforming into paws of a dog. It was painful to watch for Kevin, so he backed away from the door panting away. Worried for his sister, and wondering whether she could deal with this kind of pain and power. Her screams got louder, until she howled. Howled like a lycan. Her transition was complete. And then there was silence….   
Kevin listened out with his super hearing but he couldn’t hear anything. He took the risk and walked back to the door, looking through the window but again he couldn’t hear her. To be honest, he couldn’t even see her this time. Kevin gulped, ‘Should I take a look inside?’ He thought. Being the strong one, Kevin took the key and unlocked the door. He scanned the room; nothing was present. Only the clothes that were on Lindz’s back… he put his right foot inside the door and started to walk inside, where he gasped. Lindz was nowhere to be seen; however what could be seen was a big gaping hole in the walls of the basement. ‘Shit!’ he thought, ‘She’s on the loose. I thought this would have held her. The spell should have worked’.  
He began to ring Brian who was upstairs, anticipating waiting.  
“What’s up brother?”  
“Lindz… she has escaped. She is out there!”  
Brian gulped, “Ah shit man! We will go looking for her.”  
Kevin was worried of what Lindz is capable of as he has seen this lycan side before and he knows it was a monster. Although her wolf fur is majestically looking colour wise, her bite was worse than that of a normal lycan.  
“Well be safe Brian. She is our sister but she is dangerous right now,” Kevin warned.

Daylight was almost upon them, lighting up the sky and Brian with Heather had been up all night looking for her. As Heather was a Crescent wolf, she could pick up scents and keep a track on that scent but even she was finding it hard to keep tracking Lindz. She was just too fast for her. Just as they get close to her she would shoot off, as though she knew she was being followed. Suddenly they stopped in the middle of nowhere near the forest.  
Brian panting away, once they stopped moving. They had parked the car on the lane nearby and ran at supernatural speed.  
He huffed, “Argh! Where the fuck is she?”  
Heather was sniffing away, hoping to catch a scent. But the trail went cold. Brian cried, “We could be too late, she isn’t wearing her daylight ring. Oh God, I hope we find her!”  
Heather stroked Brian’s chin and looked up at him, “We will find her, I will make sure of that. She is just too quick that’s all for now. Surely she’s getting tired now, so will be slowing down.” Brian pulled his lover into an embrace. One thing Brian wanted right now was his lover to be close to him. The fear of losing his sister makes him realise how much he didn’t wanna lose Heather. They enjoyed the embrace. Heather nuzzled into Brian’s chest. She moved her head to the side and it wasn’t long until she became alert.   
“I can smell…”She announced.  
Brian chuckled, “Sorry babes, that was me.”  
Heather laughed, knowing what he was on about but nudged him and shook her head, “No you idiot, although that stinks! I have a scent!”  
“Lindz?” Brian asked in anticipation.  
Heather examined the scent carefully, and she was adamant, “Yes it’s Lindz, she’s stopped.” Her face sulked.  
Brian noticed how his lover felt sad, as this was a rare feeling for Heather, “What is it?”  
“I hate to tell you this…” Heather looked at him, “I can smell blood and lots of it… and fresh!”  
Brian being very worried looked at Heather, “Oh God, is it Lindz?”  
Heather replied, “Nope… but it’s obvious blood has been shredded. As it’s not Lindz’s blood, this means…”  
Brian panicked, “Oh fuck! Lead the way Heather baby, we must get to her and sort it out.”  
Heather leaded the way, the scent getting stronger as they got closer. Then she stopped. Brian looked around as Heather announced the scent came to an halt. Brian scanned the area, they were in front of a log cabin that was out in the forest. They walked carefully closer when the smell of blood… and death stung their noses.  
“Oh Lindz,” Brian sighed, “What have you done?”  
Heather wasn’t wrong either when she had said there had been bloodshed. At least three people lying on the ground dead and with their throats ripped out, blood and guts everywhere. As they got closer, a sight of a child took Brian’s breath away. The child was roughly the age of seven, with the exact same fatalities as the adults. This was upsetting Heather as she cried inside. This was obviously a family, and were killed by Lindz, they were assuming anyway. As they walked through the bodies, they couldn’t see Lindz anywhere.   
Brian noticed how sad Heather was.  
“I’ll pile the bodies up. We will make it look like a house fire.” Brian said hugging her tightly.  
Heather looked at him, “Did you know? I mean how vile her lycan side is?”  
Brian shook his head, “No… but Kevin has seen it before.”  
They both looked at the log cabin, and noticed the sky was becoming more and more into day. Luckily for them they had their rings on, well Brian did. They suggested going into the cabin to see if she took shelter. they walked up to the cabin’s porch, Brian opened the door and it was just silence.  
“Lindz?” Brian shouted. But there was nothing. Heather placed a hand on her lovers shoulder.  
“I’ll find her, you do outside. I mean she may need some female company.” Heather eyeing the bag of clothes she had in her hand.  
“Are you sure she’s here though?” Brian asked.  
Heather reassured him, “She is.” She smiled, knowing Brian will be happy they had found her.


	6. Chapter 6

Heather walked through the door, and into the hallway. It was silent, but she knew Lindz was there. She looked room by room and there was still no sign of Lindz, but her scent was so strong she couldn’t have mistaken it. As she came out the bathroom she noticed a ladder leading up to the attic, followed by blood and bloody handprints. Human handprints, making Heather Lindz must have returned to her human side. She slowly walked up to the ladder, her heartbeat going that little but more erratic with each step. She got to the top of the ladder when she peered her head in the attic, where she noticed Lindz in the corner. As she had thought Lindz had indeed returned to her usual form, which would have been embarrassing if Brian came in to find her. She was covered in blood. Heather stepped into the attic, which startled Lindz. She shifted away from the direction of where Heather was. She was still in a daze, in a horrible daze. Heather noticed she was shaking, whether it was fear or she was cold she couldn’t tell with the lack of sunlight.  
“Hey Lindz, it’s Heather. Brian’s downstairs, we have come to take you home.”  
But Lindz didn’t answer, she just grabbed her legs into her chest and rocked. Heather had never seen Lindz like this before. The image of a badass was always how Heather saw her as. She looked up to her, her confidence shone like the sun. Hot and bright, people love Lindz and girls wanted to be her. But the image he was seeing was the complete opposite. Lindz was scared, tired and fragile. She was obviously affected by the transition, and the deaths she had done. She looked up at Heather.  
“Brian?” She suddenly spoke.  
Heather nodded, “Yeah he is downstairs. Here I brought some clothes for you, but lets get you washed first.”

As Heather was trying to speak to Lindz, as well as get her sorted inside, Brian is bringing the bodies inside the cabin near the log fire so then he can burn their bodies, and burn the evidence of an attack ever happening. His phone rang, the caller ID was Kevin.  
“Brother?”  
Brian suddenly realised it had been a long time that he had checked in with everyone back home, “We’ve found her brother.” Brian said.  
Kevin sighed, “Oh thank God for that. How is she?”  
“Not sure, Heather is with her now.”  
Kevin gulped, “Has there been any…?” He couldn’t finish his question however his brother knew what he was trying to ask.  
“Yeah brother, but I’m on it now.”  
Kevin replied, “Make sure she’s home quick.”  
“Roger that Kevin.” Brian said hanging up.  
Back home, Kevin walked into the living room after his phone call, Kimm sat on the sofa worried sick. She looked at Kevin, but he wasn’t giving too much away.  
“Have they found her?”  
Kevin nodded, “We will need to give her space. She has been through a lot in the short time it has been, she will more likely want to be alone. I have a feeling she isn’t up to talking to any of us.”  
Kimm nodded in agreement, “Okay but that’s great news they found her. They’ve been away ages.”

Back at the log cabin, Heather manages to sort out Lindz. She managed to get her downstairs to the bathroom, where she helped her to shower and dry her. Lindz was so numb inside and out. There wasn’t much conversation between the two of them, Lindz was in complete limbo. She did however find the strength to clothe herself and make her way out the door, not before Heather gave her the daylight ring she usually wears. As she appeared outside she instantly saw her brother. Brian smiled, but no love or smile was returned. She looked at him hollowly, there was no emotion in her eyes. Brian then realised that this transition could have altered his sisters mind, as she wasn’t acting like the same sister he has known all this time. Brian was feeling uncomfortable with the vibe but went over to his sister anyway. As he got to her to speak to her, Lindz walked off. Not taking him on, he went to follow her but Heather stopped and looked at her lover, “Give her time, she isn’t the same.”  
Lindz walked away from the cabin and away from the lovebirds. Heather noticed this and had to catch up with her, to then get Lindz to follow her to the direction where the car was parked. Lindz acted weirdly, she listened and turned robotically towards where Heather had told her too. She saw the hurt in Brian’s eyes.  
“Are you okay babe?” She asked him.  
Tears welling up in his eyes, he fought them back however, “No. I dunno, I have never seen my sister like this before. It’s like it’s not her. Like a zombie and it scares me a little.”  
“Perhaps when she is home she will come round. She probably needs a few more familiar faces.”  
“I hope you’re right. I hate seeing her like this, she is so vulnerable.” Brian sighed. Heather planted a loving kiss on Brian’s lips, which he welcomed very much. He needed it. As Heather walked towards Lindz, Brian turned to the cabin and set it on fire watching it burn. He then caught up with them, got in the car and drove home.  
Even on the journey home, Lindz was quiet.  
“Oh Nick tried to call you several times.” Brian said, hoping something came from his sister.  
She moved her head to look at Brian, “Nick did?” She said  
Brian nodded.  
“I must call him back,” Lindz replied. It may have only been the only thing she said on the way home but it was something. It made Brian happy that she hadn’t forgotten about Nick.

They got back home everyone was awaiting to see her. They had been worried sick. But she didn’t speak to anyone; in fact she didn’t see anyone. She walked straight to her room, leaving Brian and Heather to speak to the others.  
Kimm turned to them, “Is she okay?”  
Brian answered, “Of course she isn’t okay. She has just turned into a wolf after all this time of it being supressed. The fact people have died too, she’s probably feeling quite shitty about it. I know I would be.”  
“Poor Lindz,” Kimm sighed, “I’ll go up and see her and talk to her.”  
“No” Kevin bellowed. Everyone stopped and looked at him, “We will leave her be. She may be different for some time.”  
“How long did it take last time?” Brian asked.  
Kevin replied, “A few days. It will be weird for her. It will be hard on her body, turning from wolf to human again. Imagine all your bones shifting to become a lycan then shifting again to become your vampire form again.”.  
“It’s not a pleasant feeling,” Heather said, “I know the feeling all too well, however once she learns to control it she will be able to transform on demand.”

In Lindz’s room, she was slowly coming around. However the voices and screams from the people she killed, echoed and drowned her mind. They haunted her and yet she felt nothing. She picked her phone up that had been on her bedside cabinet all this time. She noticed Brian wasn’t joking about Nick calling. She had dozens if missed calls from him and messages. Reading through the messages she began to smile. And although she was supposed to be ringing him back, she didn’t. Instead she went through her phone address and dialled this number.  
“Hello?”  
“Alex?”  
There was a pause, “Lindz? Is that you?”  
“Yeah. I need to talk to you. I need guidance on how to cope feeling… empty.”  
Alex seemed concerned, “Empty? You shouldn’t be feeling empty unless there were blood shed?”  
Lindz was quiet, she couldn’t say anything.  
“But you said you were going to be secure?”  
Lindz didn’t respond. Alex realised this silence wasn’t good so awkwardly shifted.  
“You were chained up?”  
“Oh yeah… but I got out.” Lindz sighed.  
Alex was on alert, “Right meet me at Hazel Grill in ten minutes. I’m on my way.”  
Lindz freshened up and made her way out of her window. If she had gone out the front way, everyone would be wondering where she was going and at that moment she didn’t wanna be bombarded with questions. She climbed out her window, down the guttering and headed to her car to meet Alex.

She arrived at the Hazel Grill and parked her car. She walked into the place, where she caught sight of Alex in the corner on the couches. She walked over and sat on the opposite side of him. He had two drinks of whiskey on the table and picked one up for her.  
“Jeez Lindz, you look terrible.” Alex smiled.  
“Thanks. I feel it too. How do you shift this feeling?”  
Alex leaned in to talk to his student, “Well how do you feel?”  
“Numb” She shrugged her shoulders.  
“That will pass after a few transitions. Your body ache because it isn’t used to it.”  
“I feel hopeless,” Lindz sighed. Alex could see the hurt in Lindz’s eyes. They were welling up.  
“I’ve seen that look before. I’ve felt that feeling before too. How old?”  
She frowned in confusion, “Sorry?”  
“The child you killed, how old were they?” Alex replied and asked.  
She gasped, “Wow, how did you know? I dunno, seven or eight. He was so scared. His image of his crying still plays in my head.”  
“I’ve been there when I killed a child. You can’t control it, but it’s the worst feeling ever afterwards.”  
Lindz wept, “It sure is. I’ve killed a plenty as a vampire, and nothing. So why now? Why do I hurt all of a sudden?”  
Alex smiled, “Your humanity Lindz. However as you are special, and an original only an original can compel you. So make sure you keep hold of it.”  
“I’ll make sure boss, “Lindz smiled. For the first time today she felt like smiling. Alex was a lovely bloke, very friendly and caring. He had time for Lindz, so she wondered if he had time for all his pupils. 

“She’s quiet.” Kimm said, “Do you think I should go up?”  
“She’s probably gone to sleep, but I don’t see why not.” Brian said, “Just don’t force her.”  
Kimm nodded and agreed. She got off her seat and made her way to the stairs, climbing up to Lindz’s room. Rock music was playing loudly as she stood there. She took a hand and knocked on the door, there was no answer so she knocked again. “Lindz it’s Kimm, you okay?”  
Again she didn’t get anything. As this was outta character for Lindz as she always opened her door, Kimm opened the door. She was visited with the sight of an empty room. She scanned the room to realise the window was open. She quickly darted to the window to close it as it was a bit nippy in the room. When she arrived at the window she looked out and noticed Lindz’s car was gone.  
She walked back downstairs and into the living room.  
Kevin looked at her, “How is she?”  
She shrugged her shoulders, “Beats me… she’s not there.”  
Brian perked up, “What do you mean she isn’t there?”  
Kimm then showed them that her car was gone, “Like I told you, she isn’t here.”  
Kevin stands up quickly and snatches his phone from his pocket and rings her.  
“Hey brother.”  
“Lindz where are you? You okay.”  
Lindz laughed, “Hey Kev, don’t worry. I’m okay.”  
Kevin relaxed a bit knowing his sister was okay. But still he was concerned.  
“Well where are you? Who’s with you?”  
“Calm down dad. I’m with my teacher Mr McLean. I rang him, I needed to talk to him. But don’t worry I’ll be home son. I hope I didn’t traumatise Heather and Brian too much.”  
“Yo sis, how are you feeling? Been worried about you.” Brian grabbed Kevin’s phone.  
“Yeah bro, I’m good. I’ll talk to you laters. Sorry I’ve been quiet. Love ya Brian.”  
“Ya mushy sod, love ya too sister.” Brian smiled.  
“She seems to have brightened up,” Heather said.  
Kimm nodded, “Yeah but I’m confused. I thought she liked Nick.”  
They all turned and looked at her. Brian especially.  
“Nick?” Kevin asked.  
“Yeah they’ve been on a few dates.” Kimm explained.  
Kevin nodded, “Oh right.” Brian was amazed at how Kevin was calm about the situation.  
“She did stop talking to him for a bit because of you.” Brian snarled at Kimm. She put her head down in dread and regret. Deep down she was sorry but she too liked Nick, its just she had to compel him to get what she wanted.  
“Is he…?” Kevin started to ask a question.  
“Human,” Heather replied, “But doesn’t know anything about us.”

“Well I suppose I best get going. Thanks for the chat Sir.”  
Lindz said to Alex before they exited the place.  
“Oh I forgot, “Alex stopped Lindz, “I forgot to give you this.”  
He handed her a stone on a rope, it was a beautiful crimson red.  
“It’s a bloodstone, it will help to mellow the lycan side to help you control it better. I mean we can do some control classes and training after school tomorrow if you’d like?”  
Lindz smiled, “Yeah I think that would be the best option.”  
Alex hugged Lindz, “Well see you tomorrow and stay safe Lindz.”  
They both parted ways, and drove back to their homes. As Lindz got home everyone there was hugging her and asking how she was. And general chit chat really. But Lindz was tired so she headed off to her bedroom where she plonked herself on her bed. She realised she hadn’t messaged Nick and so she started to type, ‘Hey Nick, sorry I’ve been quiet, see you tomorrow xx’ to which she got a reply back saying ‘Looking forward to it. Hope you are okay. Nick xx’.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Lindz and Kimm got ready to head to school. They decided to meet up with Sille and Howie and walk to school.  
“Hey Kimm. Good to see you again,” Sille hugged her.  
Kimm hugged back, “Good to see you too girl.”  
“How are you feeling Lindz?” Howie asked, slightly concerned. Lindz was showing she was okay but deep down she still was feeling slightly numb.  
Lindz nodded, “Yeah I’m okay thanks sweet.”  
“Well with you two not in yesterday, we thought you two might have killed each other.”   
Kimm looked at Lindz, and smiled. She looked at Howie and Sille, “Well you could say that almost happened.”  
“Well after…” Howie was nudged by Sille.  
“Now Howie, she doesn’t need to reminded.” Lindz jumped in, “Both of us don’t thanks.”  
Howie apologised and carried on walking to the school gates. 

Thirty minutes later and they arrived at the gates where Howie caught a glimpse of Nick.  
“This feels awkward.”  
Sille nudged him again, “Why did you have to say that?”  
“Sorry but just stating the obvious.”  
Kimm sighed, “I do need to apologise to him. What I did was wrong.”  
Howie chuckled, “Ha Kimm got a conscious now?”  
Kimm cackled, “Nah are you kidding me? I was joking!”  
“KIMM!” Lindz bellowed, which made everyone turn to look at them, including Nick. His facial expression was a mixture of being awkward but happy because Lindz was there and he longed to see her. He gulped hard as the group got closer to where he was stood.  
“Yo Nicky Nick!” Howie walked over to Nick, hugged him and did a crazy handshake.  
“Howie! How’s it hanging dude?”  
Howie nodded, “Good how are about you.”  
Nick was scratching his head, “Yeah all is good. Lindz how are you?”  
“Tired, “She laughed. Nick pulled her closer for a hug. It was so tight she felt she was about to pass out. You wouldn’t have believed it had only been a day since they saw each other, he was holding onto her for dear life.  
“Hey this is Sille,” Lindz said to Nick, “I said I’d introduce you next time.”  
“Hi Nick,” Sille said. She smiled when he said hello.  
“And you obviously know Howie”  
Nick nodded and replied, “Yeah we are on the football team.”  
Sille smirked, “Oh you didn’t tell us this Howie.”  
Howie smirked, “I’m a man of many talents.” The girls laughed.  
Kimm swallowed her pride and broke the awkwardness, “Hello Nick.”  
Nick shifted his gaze to where Kimm was stood. He felt super awkward, “Oh hi Kimm.”  
“Look I wanted to say I’m sorry about you know.”  
Nick nodded, “Yeah… well…okay. Thanks.” He could not look at her nor into her eyes. Sille saw the tension within the two and decided to snap into action by breaking it off.  
“Well it was nice to have met you finally Nick.”   
Nick smiled, “And you too.”  
The school bell chimed to signal the start of the day. Lindz and Howie were in Miss Driscoll’s class, while Nick was in computing. Sille and Kimm were with Mr McLean.

The day went on, classes were taught and students chatted, ate and got together. It was the end of the school day, and Lindz was meeting Mr McLean in the sports centre to learn some tips in managing her lycan side. Having to lie to Nick again about what she was doing really gave her a complexion. She hated lying to him, but she didn’t feel he needed to know at the time. Since her full transition, her urges have subsided slightly however she still couldn’t control them when they happened. She opened the door to the sports centre to be faced with Mr McLean already there.  
“Hey Lindz.”  
“Hey Alex, how are you?”  
He nodded, “I’m good and yourself?”  
“Ready,” Lindz laughed nervously.  
“Then let’s get started.”  
By God didn’t Alex put her through it. He didn’t go lightly on her. He trained her martial arts to help defend herself, especially if she was ever in that situation. He also showed her a few breathing techniques, in helping her to control urges if they were ever to arise in certain situations. Alex was impressed with his student.  
“You’re a natural Lindz,” Alex smiled, “You’re gonna be easy to teach.”  
Lindz giggled, “A good thing then?”  
He nodded, “Oh yes, such a good thing. You are a quick learner, like I said a natural. We will work together to retrain the mind and body to work as one, so then you can control your lycan side and transform in that side on demand.”  
Lindz gulped. She was terrified in doing that, but she knew it had to be done if she needed to manage the animal in her. She swallowed again, “Okay, it’s gonna get easier right?”  
Alex shook his head laughing, “Am I hearing this from a woman who has lived for over a century?”  
Lindz smirked and nudged Alex, “You taking the mick out of me now.”  
“Yeah. But also yes it should get easier.”  
“How long did it take you to, you know, control it?”  
Alex tilted his head thinking, “A while, but don’t worry. You don’t want to rush anything.”  
Lindz nodded to say okay and thanks.  
“Well I think that was a good first sess. So I will see you Monday, now you go and have a good weekend.”  
Lindz smiled, “Yeah you too Alex.”  
Lindz picked up her stuff and walked to the sports centres entrance. Alex stared at her while she walked away, something hit him from within. He hadn’t felt the feeling for a while. He looked as she walked out the room and smirked, “Alex she is your student. She is way above your league.”  
Lindz had left the school campus and started to walk home. She had put her headphones in to listen to her music on her phone- a bit of Evanescence to take her along the journey home. As she walked away, a blacked out convertible drove alongside her. She realised but it did take her a while to see who the driver was. When she got a glimpse, she stopped.  
“You want a lift home?” It was Mr McLean.  
Lindz nodded and jumped into the passenger side of the car. Shortly after they arrived at her home, Alex watching her as she climbed out the car. She waved him off and walked into the house. 

She climbed the stairs and entered her room, where she plonked herself onto her bed. She lied there feeling bored, despite she was tired and that it was evening. She was too awake psychologically. Lindz took her phone and skipped through the photos she had in the gallery- some with Nick and she suddenly had an idea. She messaged Nick asking for his address. As she got her reply, she freshened up, placed make up on and went to get into her car when a voice suddenly stopped her in her tracks.  
“Sneaking off to see Nick?” She looked to see it was Kevin. He had his arms folded and didn’t seem amused.  
She huffed, “So what if I am? I’m not a young girl who needs guidance brother. I just want to have someone to love me, and to survive enough to love me before they are murdered by my brother.”  
Kevin dropped his arms to his side and loosened his body language. He hadn’t realised how miserable he made her when it came to relationships. But she was right, whenever she got with someone, Kevin had immediately killed them. He looked down to the floor, in some what shame and then looked back at his sister. He lifted his arms and opened them, and walked to her. He hugged her. Now out of all the hugs she has received from her brother, this one felt different. He pulled away, and looked at Lindz, with a little tear streaming down the left side of his face, “I’m sorry sister. I thought you needed me, to help you find better. I can see you really like this Nick. I swear, I will not get involved this time.”  
She smiled, “Thank you brother.”  
“Go have fun.”  
And with that Lindz went to go and surprise Nick of her presence.  
“Wow the big bad brother just crumbled and said sorry to his little sister!”  
Brian said in absolute shock. He never thought he would see the day Kevin would leave her be. Kevin closed the front door and looked at Brian with a stern look who was accompanied by Heather. He quickly turned that into a chuckle, which shocked Brian even more, “Yes I did. Have I been that bad?”  
Brian nodded, “Yeah bro, you have been terrible. She just wants to be loved.”  
“Well she likes this Nick dude.”  
Brian nodded and smiled, “She does.”  
Brian and Heather went to bed, snuggling up underneath the covers watching a film when one thing led to another and things got naughty under the duvet covers. Knocks, bangs, giggles and moan came from their room. 

Nick was sat on his sofa watching ‘Tru Blood’ in his bedtime clothes when the front door bell went. At first he was wondering who it was until he got up to open the door the second time they knocked on his door. He slid the catch off the door and unlocked his porch. When he opened the door, he was faced with a view he instantly grinned at, not to mention his eyes widen.  
“Lindz!”  
Lindz smirked, “Hey babes, surprise!”  
Nick smirked, “A very nice surprise at that. I was just thinking about you actually watching telly in bed.”  
“Oh was you now?” Lindz winked, “Was it nice?”  
Nick blushed and scratched his head, “Always with you.”  
Now being half-vampire, she had to wait until someone invited her in their house (unless the owner was dead). They were stood at the door for a few minutes when Lindz spoke.  
“So… are we gonna stand here all night or are we gonna be invited in? Unless you have a dirty secret in there that you don’t want me to see.” She laughed.  
Nick shook his head laughing, “Oh God I’m so sorry. I’m just used to people coming and just walking in. Then again I don’t have that many visitors. Welcome to my crib babes, make yourself at home.”  
And with that Lindz felt the invisible sheet in front of her collapse. In a way she liked Nick that was very much obvious, however lying to him and keeping secrets from him drowned her in the inside.   
“I take it you’re here for that meal I promised you?”  
Lindz shook her head, “Not if you’ve already eaten. Plus it’s late. Then again I have just come to see you.”  
Nick came and sat at the side of her on the sofa. He turned to face her, leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. His lips felt so soft towards her lips that she didn’t waste any time separating his lips with her tongue, which resulted in Nick softly moaning. He pulled away, and looked into her eyes. He stroked her face with the back of his head and cupped her cheeks, whilst leaning back in, deepening the kiss, devouring her mouth. Lindz’s body felt like it was burning inside. The temperature was definitely rising within her. She catch a quick glance at his crotch when she noticed that something was very happy to see her. She gently nibbled his lower lip, sucking on it. Nick smirked mischievously, his blue eyes glistering by the lust he was feeling. Lindz so wanted to go to the next stage, but the lies were eating her up. She knew she had to tell him, and hoped he wouldn’t freak out. She suddenly broke off the kiss and looked at Nick. He looked at her, shocked and sat up straight.  
He turned to Lindz, “Is everything okay Lindz?”  
She scratched her head, “Well actually… there’s something I need to tell you.”  
He cried, “You don’t like me in that way do you?”  
Lindz looked confused, “Course I do Nick. I don’t snog people for the sake of it. Nor do I think and imagine how that person would look when naked.”  
Nick grinned but blushed too, “Okay, so if that’s the case why do I get the feeling you don’t want too.”  
Lindz shook her head, “It’s not that either. I do, I really do. I just think you need to know more about me. The secrets are eating away at me and I can’t do this anymore…”  
“You have a boyfriend?” Nick asked. Lindz shook her head, “So you are single?”  
She nodded and so Nick shrugged his shoulders, “Well what can it be then?” lifting an eyebrow intrigued.  
She took a big breathe and started, “Well first of all the question you wanted to ask me the other day about Kimm… the answer is yes.”  
Nick sat up more, “You mean she is a vampire?”  
Lindz nodded, “Yes she is a vampire Nick.”  
She held her breathe and closed her eyes thinking and assuming the worse is about to happen. But it didn’t, in fact the total opposite happened. She felt Nick’s hand take hold of hers, she slowly opened her eyes. Nick looked at her and leaned in. “In a way I always knew. Things weren’t adding up. I mean you gotta know I wouldn’t have been in her bed willingly.”  
Lindz replied, “She had compelled you to do it.”  
Nick squinted his eyes as in disgust, “What a horrible thing to do… but why?”  
“She wanted you before me.” Lindz squeezed his hand.  
There was a pause, “So are you… a vampire too babes?”  
She was taken aback with how Nick was so calm about it, he wasn’t showing any fears or that he was freaked out. He was collective and was genuinely intrigued.   
“Not exactly,”  
Nick perked up, “Oh really, go on Lindz. Tell me.”  
“I am a hybrid, and the only hybrid.”  
He gasped, “Just how old are you then?”  
“A little over a century.” Lindz replied.  
Nick wowed and his jaw dropped, “A thousand years old. Wow, you are still a sexy mofo even if you are anciently old.” He laughed.  
Lindz nudged him, “Hey mister. Respect your elders.”  
Nick smiled, “So half vampire and half werewolf?” Which Lindz nodded too, “This is what I like about you Lindz, you are honest… kinda. I mean I wouldn’t have guessed that.”  
He stroked her face, removing the strands of hair that had fallen across her eyes. He smiled and kissed her.  
“So this doesn’t freak you out?” Lindz asked in confusion.  
Nick tilted his head, “You don’t know me then… I mean I bet you are on fire and so amazing in bed. Oh God the thought of it, turns me on.” He winked.  
All she could do was laugh. His charismatic personality really got Lindz. He was so funny and he made her laugh. Something she always looked for in a bloke. And at moment, she could see Nick was clearly turned on.  
“Well, that all depends on if you’re prepared to put that theory to the test.” Lindz flirted back. She read the signs that this was still what Nick wanted. She could feel the desire building up inside, including the hunger from the lycan side. He leaned into her neck and planted deep kisses allowing her to smell his scent, the sexual kind of scent. She wasn’t the only one with hormones raging. Both their sexual desire pouring from their pores. Nick looked at her with hungry eyes, and was smiling. She hardly knew nor realised what her body was doing, she was that much in the zone. She noticed Nick was looking into her eyes, puzzled.  
“You okay?”  
Nick nodded, “Yeah. Your eyes are glowing.”  
‘Oh God’ she thought. The she wolf was desiring and pulling towards Nick and she hadn’t learned how to control that glow in her eyes. She decided to suck it up.  
“Does it bother you?” She asked him seductively. Nick leaned in to her ear and whispered, “It’s fucking beautiful.”  
They kissed sexily pulling at each others clothing. Lindz’s dress had rolled up with the messing around on the couch. Kissing away, Nick’s hand slowly stroked her inner thighs moving closer to her sensitive area. She gasped and moan slightly as he slipped a finger between her folds. Knowing how much she was enjoying it, he slipped it in deeper.  
“Should we take this upstairs?”  
Don’t think she had seen him jumped so quick. They climbed the stairs to his room where they ripped their clothes off, scattering them on the floor in Nick’s room. She was much stronger than him, yet he didn’t seem to mind being thrown onto the bed. That’s when they made love; deeper and passionate. Lindz was caught up with such bliss, she had never been with a human sexually before as an active hybrid. Her emotions had become heightened. They had intensified. They both came to an almighty finish and collapsed on the bed. They were panting away. Nick turned to Lindz and stroked her face.   
“Wow! That was fucking incredible Lindz,” he kissed her on the nose and wrapped his arms around her.   
“It sure was Nick.” Lindz replied still catching her breath. She could hear the rapid heartbeats coming from Nick’s chest.  
Nick smirked, “I was right, you are one sexy animal indeed. I’m attracted to strong women and oh fuck, you have my heart right there babes.”  
Lindz smirked, “Are you okay Nick?”  
“Fuck yes, I’m good. Great in fact, actually I feel fabulous.”  
Lindz chuckled, “That’s good then?” Even though she knew that it definitely was amazing and different- in a good way.  
“The best baby. And I’m not just saying that.” He then pulled her into a massive cuddle. They were like this for a while, having little sweet talks together. They ended up falling asleep in each other’s embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

Several hours later and Lindz jolted up. She woke up with the biggest thirst ever. She noticed it was still dark and she checked the time- 2am the clock face said. She had to get home because the thirst she had was the thirst for blood. She could her the heavy rain outside banging on the windows. She needed to get home to get her blood fix, however she seemed to be stuck wrapped in Nick’s arms. Everything she tried and whatever she did, Nick seemed to subconsciously grab her tighter, she knew she had no other choice but to wake him up. She kissed his cheek, “Nick! Nick! Please wake up!”  
Nick slowly came around, stared and smiled, “Hey beautiful, everything okay?”  
“I really need to get home and I am wrapped up in your arms.”  
Nick stretched out and looked at the clock, “But it’s early in the morning.” He then heard the rain, “And it’s raining.”  
“I know, I am so sorry but I need to go home” she said empathizing on the word need.  
Nick had a feeling what she was saying, “Feed on me.” Nick blurted out, “I’m here and you are, so feed on me.”  
She shook her head, “I couldn’t do that to you, not yet anyway Nick. Please Nick!”  
He groaned and huffed, but agreed and moved over unwrapping his arms around her. She told him to stay in bed, which he didn’t argue with and kissed him goodnight. She got dressed, went through his door and locked it with his key, posting it through the letterbox. She sat in her car, slightly wet through the rain and sighed. She didn’t want to leave him, but it has been a while she has stayed out this long. She thought to herself, next time pack some supplies so you don’t have to leave again. She couldn’t feed on Nick, not unless it was absolutely necessarily. She clipped her seatbelt in and started her engine when she heard her phone ring.  
“Hey Heather what’s up?”  
“Just checking you’re okay. You haven’t come home so was worried.” Lindz started to pull out of Nick’s drive, “Yeah I’m good. A bit peckish so I’m on my way home now.”  
“Here you are on loud speaker.” Heather replied.  
“Hey sis, on your way home?” Surprised you could pry yourself from lover boy.” Brian chuckled.  
“Ha oh Brian you do make me chuckle.”  
Brian asked, “How are you?”  
“Hungry brother, but I’m okay.”  
They chatted while Lindz drove home. The roads and the streets were lit up by the tall lampposts, they were also very quiet and very empty. The rain still bouncing heavily on the concrete flooring and onto her windows. She didn’t have much of a journey left before she got home as she came to the last crossroad. Realising the traffic lights were on red, she stopped her car suddenly, whilst still chatting with Brian and Heather. It felt and seemed like the light was taking forever to change. As she look around and scanned the views she came to a dark object in the midst of her. She brought her attention to the blacked out object and focussed to see what it was. As she came into focus, she immediately realised the silhouette was that of a person. The hairs on her neck stood up, and her gut churned.  
“Wow, this is some crazy ass shit going on.”  
“What do you mean sis?” Brian asked growing concerned as his little sister was outside on her own.  
“On the crossroads. There is a person stood on the opposite road to me. It’s pissing down, they’re getting drenched.”   
She sees the shadow turned to face her, as though they can hear her talking about them. She still couldn’t make them out as their faces were that of the shadow. The shadow started to move and walked directly towards her. She was silent for a moment.  
“Lindz?”  
“Yeah guys, I’m still here. But they’re moving this way.”  
Kevin overhearing Lindz on the loud speaker jumped in, “Who is it Lindz?”  
Lindz didn’t respond at first. Trying to focus on the person’s face as they came closer. At this point all she could make out was that it was a male. She started to feel more uncomfortable about the situation as the silhouette walked even closer. Taking turns, Kevin, Brian and Heather asked Lindz to tell them who it was. She froze, the person took in front of her, in her floodlights. Their face clear as daylight and she gulped hard. She hardly showed fear Lindz, and that was exactly how she felt and showed. The person she saw petrified her. Her eyes glowed, but instead of Amber they glowed the red mist that vampires eyes glow when they are ready to pounce.   
“LINDZ!!!” Kevin bellowed.  
“MARCUS!!! Brother it’s Marcus.”  
Suddenly Lindz’s phone lost connection to her brothers. They tried her phone again, it went straight to voicemail.  
“Shit, we lost her!” Heather panicked.  
“Try her again bro.” Brain said.  
Kevin shrugged his shoulders, “Don’t you think I’m not trying? It’s going straight to voicemail. Her battery must have died.”  
“Who is Marcus anyway?” Heather asked the brothers.  
And in unison they replied, “Father!”

Lindz stared at Marcus from her seat of her car. She observed him, wondering why the hell he was here. They hadn’t seen Marcus for over 400 years. They believed he had died; it had been that long for seeing him. Lindz decided to make the next few stupid moves, she unclipped her seatbelt and opened her door and stood facing Marcus. The rain hitting her face.  
“Hello beast!”  
Lindz cracked her head to the left and then did the same with the right. She wasn’t the beast, Marcus was. The torture he would put her in because she wasn’t biologically his daughter as though it was her fault her mother had an affair. This is why Kevin has always been very protective with Lindz. Kevin had to numerous of times, fend their father off her. He was so brutal to Lindz, Kevin almost killed him.  
“Thought you were dead, but here you are in my way. I’d say it’s a pleasure but it really isn’t.”  
“Ha you’re going nowhere beast! I’m going to make sure of that.”  
Lindz shifted herself and looked at Marcus, “Look if you have come to kill me, as an original Father, you know there is nothing to put me out of my misery. We burned the red oak tree down.”  
Marcus laughed, “I wouldn’t be too sure about that.”  
And with that he pulled a silver plated dagger. It had a wooden handle, painted in black and gold. Lindz stood there looking at the dagger in disbelief.   
“No way! How is that possible?”  
“Well, you see we did burn the tree down, but we also left the ash. Turns out the ash works just as good as the bark itself.”  
Lindz could feel angered, and her lycan side wanting out. She stood looking into Marcus’ eyes. Seeing him laughing and smirking resulted in Lindz’s anger coming through. And also her lycan side. Marcus saw her eyes glow… like a lycan.  
“It can’t be, that’s impossible” Marcus exclaimed, “Your curse was….”  
Lindz smirked at the sight Marcus was feeling uncomfortable now, “I think the word you are looking for there is broken. My curse has been broken.”  
“But how?” Marcus looking intrigued.  
Lindz replied, “You forget Father, my first transition was triggered by the Blood Moon, therefore the Blood Moon the other day broke my curse.”  
Marcus stroked his beard, “Now that is interesting..” He paced forward to Lindz.  
“I’m not here to kill you little wolf. I’m more here to join together. If you are willing of course.”  
Lindz frowned upon Marcus and his words. She was trying to process what was said, however she was still very much confused on this proposal.   
“Join forces? You have got to be kidding me?” When she saw that he wasn’t making a joke out of it she took a breath, “What makes you think I wanna do that?”  
Marcus stood tall. He had shoulder length light brown hair, accompanied by a beard. He was very tall indeed; he would tower over Lindz like Kevin did.   
“We could be such a great team. The next big thing, that people would fear us. Kill all the vampires, make an army of hybrids. We could rule the supernatural and have immortals as pets of ours. What do you say daughter?”  
Lindz hummed, “Somehow that isn’t gonna happen, willingly. After how you treated me those years ago, and you call me daughter. We both know I am not yours, and I’m glad you are not my father. It’s my brothers I feel sorry being related to you.”  
Marcus laughed, “It’s fine. I get it, you have a grudge. And that’s fine… pathetic but fine. You see I have a plan B- I can make you do as I am asking of you. I will see you very soon Lindz.”  
Before Lindz could reply to Marcus, he disappeared. Stood around, now drenched looking like a wet rat, confused and wondering what the hell just happened. She turned to face her car, and sat back in her car. She closed her door and clipped her seatbelt in when someone leant over her seat and covered her face with a hankie. This hankie was smothered in chloroform, which started to knock Lindz unconscious. She did put up a fight but the chloroform was so strong it took her senses almost immediately but it only shunned her. The person, wearing a face covering, pulled out a syringe from their pocket, unscrewed the top by their teeth and jabbed the needle into Lindz’s neck, where she lost all consciousness this time. The person in question then unclipped Lindz from her seatbelt came out the car and opened the door to the driver’s side. They grabbed Lindz with little effort and placed her in the boot once they opened the door and closed the boot door shut. Once the boot was closed the person sat in the driver’s seat, closed the door and clipped the seatbelt around their mid. As they placed their gloved hands on the steering wheel, they noticed Lindz’s phone and checked it. As it was dead, the person picked it up and threw it out the window as they started to drive away. Now the way to Lindz’s house was ahead but the person took a right turn taking Lindz and the car to somewhere else.

“Shit! What do we do?” Brian asked panicking.  
Heather looked confused, “Is your father that bad?”  
Kevin nodded, “Oh when it comes to Lindz he is brutal. Any chance he will try to kill her, he will try too. He doesn’t give two fucks about her.”  
“What’s going on guys?” Kimm appeared into the living room.  
Heather replied, “Marcus is out there with Lindz and now we can’t get hold of her. Her phone keeps going to voicemail.”  
“Who’s Marcus?” Kimm asked.  
“Our father,” Brian replied, “And I’m afraid that he’s done anything to Lindz.”  
“Well can you not track her phone? I mean find out the last location before it died.”  
Brian smiled, “Kimm you are a genius. Kevin have you…”  
“I’m checking.” Kevin had a tag on all their phones, being the older sibling he did it to protect them all. He jumped on the app and clicked on Lindz’s phone location, which came up with the coordinates of her last location. They still didn’t know what to do with them, they were thinking straight.  
“But what is this gonna help us with?” Brian asked.  
Kimm rolled her eyes, “Go to the last location and see if she is still there perhaps?”  
Kevin nodded in agreement, “You stay here brother in case she comes home.”  
Brian stood up and shouted, “Hell no. I want to be out there to find my sister!”  
“Very well then, all to my car.” Kevin ordered them all to follow him outside the door and into the driveway, taking direction to his car. Brian sat in the front passenger seat whilst the girls were in the back seats. Kevin started to engine and put the car into drive and took the journey into Lindz’s last known location. Ten minutes later and Kevin’s phone was saying they were in the last place Lindz was. And when they looked it was the crossroad she was parked at near the traffic lights. The only thing that was concerning was that there was sign of life anywhere. Kevin was the first one out the car, scanning the out surroundings and couldn’t see or sense anything. Heather and Kimm got out the car followed by Brian.  
“Where do we look?” Heather asked shrugging her shoulders. They all scanned the blacked out gardens around them. Kimm looking on the concrete floor, which is where her eyes caught a glance of an reflection, the reflection of a lamppost shining into something that was shiny. She walked closer to the object, realises the more she got into the focus what the object was. She picked it up.  
“Hey guys!”  
Kimm turned to face the others, and held the phone up in the air. They instantly realised what it was and who it belonged too. It was a phone, and it belonged to Lindz. Knowing the car or Lindz was nowhere to be seen, set Brian into frenzy.  
“Fuck!!! Where can she be?”

In a dark room, where only one bulb was powering the lights, lied in a bed was Lindz and she was chained up. So she couldn’t escape. It was dark, smelly and cold. But Lindz was knocked out, she was unconscious and linked up to numerous of bags containing fluids.


	9. Chapter 9

It’s the next day, in the school playground and Nick is sitting on the benches he would always sit on with Lindz, wondering where she was. He had been ringing her and messaging her but nothing, not to mention her phone was turned off (Dead but he didn’t know this). He was starting to wonder whether he had done something wrong, but then she was always on time to school. And she wasn’t there, and he grew concern. He was interested in the book he was reading until he caught a glimpse of someone walking to school a little further up, someone who looked familiar. He lifted his head up and caught the side view of Brian. Knowing he was Lindz’s brother he stared at him. He suddenly saw Brian talking to another male; it was Mr McLean their music teacher. He could see they were talking but couldn’t make it out what they were saying. But one thing for sure he saw the teachers face grows concern over something. 

“Hey Nick!” Sille slapped him on his shoulder. Nick jumped.  
“Hey Sille god you scared me then.”  
Sille frowned, “Clearly, what’s up hun?”  
Nick tilted his head to where Brian and Alex were, and Sille’s eyes followed him.  
“If only I could hear them. He looks concerned. And I haven’t heard from Lindz since she was at mine last night.”  
“Oh she was at yours?” Sille grinned.  
Nick frowned, “No time to be trying to make a joke love. But yes she was at mine.”  
Sille could see her friend was feeling sad and very worried. Being a lycan she had super hearing so she started to eavesdrop into the conversation, without making it obvious.

“So what are you trying to say?” Mr McLean asked.  
Brian shrugs his shoulders, “We have no idea where Lindz is. She came faced with Marcus last night on her way home and now she’s disappeared.”  
“Well have you tried her phone?”   
Brian pulled something out of his pocket. It was a phone, “Already did, and this was on the sidewalk. It’s obvious it was thrown out the car when she was taken.”  
Alex was shocked, “I will try and find her. I’ll have people looking for her. She must be found before anything terrible happens.”  
Brian nodded, “Couldn’t agree with you more there sir!”  
“Please, call me Alex.”  
Brian nodded, they shook each other’s hands and they parted ways. Sille straightened herself up to make it look like she wasn’t listening.

Nick was so down in the dumps and nothing Sille was saying was helping him. Howie walked towards them smiling, “Good morning lovelies!  
Nick nodded while Sille smiled, “Morning Howie, how are you?”  
“I’m good, what’s with face ache?”  
He was referring to Nick; Sille explained what he had said but looked at him to say I’ll tell you what I’ve found out. The school bell rang and Nick stood up, and just walked away with hardly any goodbyes or communication. As Nick walked away, Sille brought Howie up to speed with what she heard between Brian and Mr McLean. With both of them knowing Lindz is possibly missing, they started to feel worried.

“Urge! My head!”  
Lindz was slowly waking up, with a headache. As she slowly came round she was still slightly dazed and groggy. Whatever was in the syringe was a massive dose. One by one her senses returned to her body and she realised she was lying horizontally, lying in a hospital type bed, yet wasn’t getting the feeling she was in a hospital. She couldn’t make it out fully but she noticed her arms felt heavy and cold. She couldn’t move them at all, and when she finally took noticed, she realised she had stuff leaving her body into a bag. She tried to move her legs, which were chained to the bed. The room was dark apart from this one light-bulb. The more focus Lindz got, the more she panicked. It was cold and horrible. Felt like she was trapped in a little prison. The fact she had no idea if her brothers knew where she was terrified her. She was clearly alone in all of this. Slowly feelings returned to her arms. She started to move her arms, but every time she moved she was in absolute agony. The ropes on her wrists were burning into her skin, leaving a nasty, bloody red open wound. She wasn’t healing from whatever it was.

“It’s wolfs-bane. It will sting!”  
This female voice suddenly pierced through the air. Lindz looked around but couldn’t see any one around. The voice continued, “The wolfs-bane incapacitates you. So you cannot fight against me nor will you heal from your wounds. The more you move the deeper that wound will get.”  
Lindz realised the more this voice spoke, the more familiar the voice sounded. And that’s when she heard the footsteps. The person behind the voice was moving closer. Closer to where she was lying. She knew she would see their face anytime soon. She closed her eyes hoping it wasn’t Marcus and held her breath. When she realised the footsteps stopped, she slowly opened one eye to be met with an unexpected view of a person she didn’t think she would see doing this. She jumped and opened both eyes.

“What the fuck? You?!”  
The female emerged into the light, turned around and faced her. The reason why she thought her voice was familiar was because she hears it every day… at school!  
“Lindz?” The female spoke.  
Lindz frowned, “Miss Driscoll… but why are you doing this?”  
“Please call me Karen. I’m the other name at school. And I’m doing what my Master tells me too.”  
Lindz was still trying to concentrate and process the image of her teacher in front of her. And then the fact she said her Master. So who was her Master? To then Lindz clicked on, and she looked at her in disbelief, “You mean Marcus? But how? How do you know him?”  
Karen smiled and nodded, “Well we met a few years ago in Los Angeles, before I moved to here. I was always wondering why he was insisting of coming to here and then I was told about you Lindz.” Lindz gulped.  
“So we moved here, and Marcus came up with this plan. And now here we are. I didn’t think this plan was gonna work but look at us now.”  
Lindz rolled her eyes, “Clearly working isn’t it. Well my brothers will find me and probably killed the son of a bitch for good.”  
She looked around, bored of the situation already. She could see Karen was preparing something on the desk in front but wasn’t close enough to focus on it properly. Her sight was still blurry from afar. But one thing she could see was the ring Karen was wearing on her left hand. It was a blue sapphire, like the one she was wearing to be able to walk in the daylight with everyone else.  
“So you’re a vampire?” Lindz asked, which made Karen glared at her in wonder, “The ring gives it away.” Karen then breathes a little more easily.  
Karen answered, “Very observing aren’t you Lindz. Must be the many qualities a hybrid has. Marcus did say I need to keep a close eye on you.”  
Lindz sniggered, “No I just know my surroundings. You see I have been an original a lot longer than you’ve been a vampire Karen.”  
Karen interrupted her, “Oh please! The confidence is sickening. Don’t you think I don’t know this? I know your father.”  
“Ah! He is no father of mine.”  
Lindz sighed and took a look at the wires in her arms, wondering what was they doing.   
“So what you doing here? What you draining from me?”  
Karen glared at her, “Var-vein. Saying the Master wants to compel you to do something.”  
“And what’s that?”  
Karen shrugged her shoulders, “I’ve no idea, he hasn’t told me.”  
Now being an original she does recall Alex telling her that only an original can compel her. Vampires and werewolves drink this liquid called Var-vein, which stops their compeller to literally compel them. Without this in her system, she can and will become Marcus’ puppet. Something that scares her deeply. Just because of the evil he is capable of. And what he can make her do.  
“But right now” Karen throws Lindz a blood bag, “You need this to keep your levels up and you need your rest. Marcus will be here in a few days to carry out what he has to do.”  
“A few days?” Lindz screamed.  
Karen laughed knowing the fear on her face, “Well we must make your family be in fear of losing you”.  
Knowing Lindz couldn’t rip the bag opened due to her arms being tied, Karen walks over to the bed and opens the bag and places it in front of Lindz’s lips. Lindz being so starved devoured the bag, and left no drips.  
“You must have needed that. Now gets some rest.”  
And with that Karen walked out of the light and into the darkness. Lindz heard the door close behind Karen and a key turned to lock the door. She sat there praying that her brothers were sorting some shit out. And then it dawned on her, Nick. Nick hasn’t heard from her since last night and he is probably going around with worry thinking he scared her away. A little tear fell from her eye. What could Marcus possibly want with her? This was worse than anything she had endured by that man. She just wanted him to kill her right now and get it over with. But he is best at toying with her. Her humanity was what weakened her for all these years. And Marcus played on it. Said she could be great without that stupid humanity. But she will not bow down to him, no matter how much he thinks he was in charge. She longed to be able to hear Brian having a laugh, mocking her and Nick. She missed his goofy face. Somehow she believed she wasn’t gonna see her brothers for a long while. ‘What are you thinking Lindz? You’re stronger than this’ her mind thought. She looked at her arms, seeing the wires draining her Var-vein from her. She knew she needed to pull them out, but she became very sleepy all of a sudden and she closed her eyes and fell into a sleep.

At school, before home time, Nick saw Kimm walking away from campus. He shouted to her but she wasn’t taking any notice as she was listening to her music in her headphones. Nick decided to make a run for it, hoping to catch up with her. He finally did and tapped her on the shoulder, which caused Kimm to freeze and turned around. When she realised it was Nick, she eased a bit and took her headphones out.  
“Fuck Nick, scare me why don’t ya!”  
“Sorry Kimm. I did shout you,” Noticing her headphones, “But I guess you couldn’t hear me.”  
Kimm smiled and shook her head, “No I couldn’t but it’s okay. What can I do for you Nick?”  
Now Nick knowing who or what she is, gulped hard. He didn’t wanna sound weird and didn’t wanna startled Kimm more. He stood straight and cleared his throat.  
“Please tell me, where is Lindz?”  
Nick looked at Kimm who right now held her head down.   
“Please Kimm! I haven’t heard from her since she travelled home from mine last night. I just wanna know if I had done something wrong.”  
Kimm looked up at him, realizing he was genuinely concerned, “Trust me Nick. You haven’t done anything.” She could sense the feelings and emotions this man held for Lindz. They were pure, real and genuine.  
“Then where is she? Why can’t I get through to her phone?”  
Kimm was still silent; she had no idea how to tell him. He knew he wasn’t getting anywhere with Kimm. So he knew he had only one choice.  
“I know what you are!” Nick blurted out.  
Kimm stared in amazement, “Sorry?”  
“I know you are a vampire….”  
Kimm grabbed Nick by the arm and hurried to a corner where a tree was and stood up, “Keep ya voice down. Now who told you?”  
Nick replied, “Lindz told me. She told me everything, before we…”  
“Oh please I don’t need to know that Nick.” Kimm shook her head in disgust.  
“She told me she is a hybrid. I kinda knew you were a vampire. You compelled me that night.”  
Kimm sighed and nodded, “Okay you were. Again I’ve said sorry for that. What else did she tell you?”  
“Not much after that. But I know and if the girl I love is in trouble I wanna be involved and help in any way.”  
Kimm smirked at the moment he said ‘love’… she knew there was something deep involving him and Lindz.  
“I don’t know what Kevin will say if I took you there.” She was reluctant to take him in the family home, just because of everything.  
Nick took her hand and looked at her, “Please Kimm. I need to know!”  
Seeing the desperation in his human eyes she nodded and agreed and so Nick offered her a lift home, which she accepted.

They arrived at the house, Kimm taking the lead to the front door. She explained to him, she will walk in and speak to the brothers to allow him in, which he agreed to wait outside. Kimm walked into the living room where she was met by Kevin, Brian and Heather. Looking at Kevin, she could tell he wasn’t sleeping very well. He was pale and tired. His eyes no longer baring the glint and shine they once showed.   
“What took you so long to get back?” Heather asked.  
Kimm sighed, “Something cropped up. In fact I need to speak to you Kevin.”  
Kevin looked at her and nodded, “Okay spill girl.”  
Kimm replied with explaining that Nick knew who they were, in a sense because Lindz had told him.  
Kevin propped up, “She told him? Interesting! Clearly I under estimated her feelings for Nick. So what has this got to do with Nick?”  
“Well you see he is stood outside. He wants to help find Lindz. I haven’t told him any details. But he is concerned and to be honest he deserves to know what’s going on.”  
Kevin stood up and leant near the fireplace, “You are right Kimm, allow him in.”  
Kimm went to the front door and invited Nick in the house. He was scanning the surroundings in amazement, as he doesn’t remember the magnificent walls before. He followed Kimm into the living area where he came face to face with Heather, Brian and Kevin. He looked at each one and gulped hard. He hadn’t realised just how tall Kevin was and how he gave out a presence as though he was in charge. Brian was the first to shake Nick’s hand and smiled.  
“Hey I’m Brian. Nice to finally meet you properly Nick.”  
Nick nodded and smiled, “Yeah nice to meet you too Brian.”  
Heather introduced herself to Nick and then he turned to Kevin. He had some fear inside when it came to Kevin. As though he was meeting Lindz’s parents for the first time. He had that paternal feel to him, however Lindz had explained briefly how Kevin has been there for her. He slowly moved to Kevin and gave his hand out ready to shake his hand.  
Nick stood tall, “And I guess you’re Kevin. Lindz has said many great things about you.”  
Kevin looked at him sternly and smiled. He quickly took hold of Nick’s hand and shook it, “Has she now? Haha. Well I’m highly touched. Nice to finally meet you Nick.”  
Nick smiled, “Now that is over can someone please fill me in on where the heck is Lindz?”  
And as usual everyone left it to Kevin to explain. He asked Nick to sit down to feel more at ease.  
“Son, all we know is that Lindz is missing. And has more than likely been taken by our father Marcus.”  
Nick frowned, “Marcus?”  
Kevin nodded, “She’s probably told you he is dead or that he could be dead… well he is here in this town. We are made to believe he has Lindz but we don’t know what for.”  
“Well have you tried her phone? I mean it’s turned off every time I ring.”  
Brian chirped in, “Yeah there’s a reason for this. You see, her phone is right over there.” He pointed to the side table where Lindz’s phone was on charge.  
Brian looked at Nick, “We found it on the side way where we believe Lindz was taken in her car.”  
Nick gulped, “What will this Marcus do to her?”  
They all shrugged their shoulders, “We don’t know. All we know now is because you know about us and the situation you must now stay here. You might as well take Lindz’s room saying she isn’t here. We will come up with a plan soon. But Nick…?”  
“Yes Kevin.”  
“You’re gonna have to watch your back now. Marcus could have an evil plan in that screwed up mind of his. And I hate to think you’re part of that plan.”


	10. Chapter 10

*3 days since Lindz went missing*

“Rise and shine little wolf!”  
Lindz was greeted with something cold and wet thrown on her face. She jumped up and became alert almost immediately. Then she looked to her right and she froze, and gulped hard. The greeting was from Marcus, the only man she feared in her century old life. He had thrown water on her face, guessing it was to wake her up. He then fed her a few blood bags as he had seen Karen had left her to pretty much rot. He helped her to sit up, despite the fact she didn’t trust him one bit, but she gave in. Lindz was too weak to give a damn. Surely if he wanted her dead, he would have done it already. 

“Now, I may have to speak to that bitch of mine, she should have been checking up on you.”  
Lindz wasn’t listening; she was consumed within her hunger. Marcus carried on saying something but again she wasn’t listening.  
“Are you listening to a word I say?” Marcus asked the hungry lycan. Slowly Lindz was feeling the life spring back into her. She slowly came back into focus. And Marcus noticed this, “Good. I see the colour change in you already. I am here, as you may have been aware. I am here to call it truths…”  
Lindz threw the empty blood bags on the floor and laughed, “I beg your pardon? Truths?”  
Marcus nodded, “Yes. What I did to you daughter, was unacceptable. And I wanna call it truths.”  
Lindz scratched her head. She was also feeling for any bumps and bangs on her head as she sure feels like she is going crazy.  
Marcus cleared his throat and again nodded “Yes that is what I said little wolf. Must need your hearing sorting out.”  
Lindz glared, “My hearing is totally fine thank you. What could you throw at me, that could possibly make me accept your ‘truths’?”  
“I was waiting for you to ask me that” Marcus grinned, “You see, you and I would be such a great team together. I see the strength you withhold daughter, and with my strength too, we could rule the supernatural world. We could kill all vampires and we…”  
Lindz sat up properly, “Sorry but you are forgetting something here, I have to agree. Therefore right now, there is no we. And frankly there will never be a we.”

Marcus walked over closer to Lindz, which made her flinched wondering what he was gonna do to her knowing she has disobeyed his orders. She closed her eyes, thinking in her head she was toast, to find that Marcus unwrapped the ropes around her wrists. She opened her eyes and looked up at Marcus. Was he really playing her or is she stupid? She couldn’t process what was happening.  
“I guessed you didn’t think I was gonna do that. Come on, little wolf. If I wanted you dead, I would have done that by now.”  
Lindz pricked up, “Alright, I’m listening. What or why do you need me?”  
Marcus went to unlock the bolt that was holding the chains around Lindz’s feet. She started to shake her hands, to try and get the numb feeling out of her wrists to where the ropes had been.  
“Your blood. It could be the key to making hybrids. Surely you want to make more wolves like yourself?”  
Lindz shook her feet, pumping the blood around them once again. She swerved her legs around to the end of the bed and stood up. She was jelly at first, but once she got her bearings she felt like she had a balance again.  
“What makes you believe I would join you? I mean here we are. Facing each other, you kidnapped me. You expect me to just forgive you after that?! Once my brothers find out where I am, you are gonna see your demise. Once and for all.”

Marcus pacing left and right, began to pace faster. It was clear Lindz was pissing him off.  
“I did say though I had a plan B if you refused!”  
“Oh yeah?”  
Marcus nodded, “I just don’t want to have to go down that road.”  
Lindz smirked and shrugged her shoulders, “Well I suppose it’s the road you have to take.”  
“Well little wolf… if you insist…”  
And with that, Marcus using his vampire speed sped up to Lindz, held her and started to whisper words to her, whispered as though someone else was in the room and he didn’t want them to hear. Whilst he was doing this, his eyes became hypnotic whilst Lindz looked into them. In this moment, Marcus was only compelling Lindz. And whatever it was he was serious about it.  
Once he stopped his compulsion, he turned to brush Lindz down and with a swift hand brought her chin up for her eyes to look into his.  
“There are some clothes over there, get showered and changed. We are on an adventure.”  
Lindz did exactly what the man ordered her to do. He showed her where the shower was, she used it and then she got changed. He told her to make her way to the front door where he will be waiting at the car for her. But when she got to the car he took one look at her and snapped her neck, knocking her out cold.  
“I’m sorry daughter, but there was no other way to do this.”  
He picked up Lindz’s once again limp body, and threw her in the boot of her own car. This time Marcus carefully blindfolded her and tied her hands and feet together with zip ties. He carefully closed the door of the boot over Lindz and climbed into the driver seat and started the engine and drove off. 

…………………..

It was 23:55 and Nick was closing and locking the door to the grill bar after a long and dragging shift. He had been working there for an extra bit of cash as he studies in his senior year. The past few days he had not been sleeping very well. The dark circles had started to formulate under his eyes. He kept his mobile phone with him all the time now, Kevin would ring him every so often to make sure he was okay and to update him if Kevin or the others had found something, but they had not. It had been three days since he last saw Lindz. He missed her face and her laughter. Not to mention he missed the closeness they had from since meeting each other. He turned to the little grey box that was an inch from the floor on the wall. He opened the cover and placed a key inside what looked like a keyhole and turned it to the right. As he did this, an electronic sound vibrated, and the metal shutters came in a downward notion to then sit securely in front of the entrance to the bar. 

Checking around him and noticing there was no one around he started to walk across the entrance to the parking spaces where he had parked his blue original, neat, conditioned Mustang. He loved this car. It was his prize and joy. Walking to the car, Nick was strolling along when he heard a snapping noise, as though someone had stood on a branch that had fallen from a tree breaking it. He stopped to listen out, but it was silence. Realising there was nothing there he resumed walking to his car and unlocked the passenger door and placed his things in the seat. As he closed the door to make his way around the bonnet of the car to his side, he heard what sounded like a gust of wind. It was like someone was following him. And yes, someone was following him, but their movements were that of lightning speed. He could have sworn he felt a presence, but he could not point out the direction. He resumed to open his door when the lightning speed appeared once more, slamming the door shut and throwing Nick in the air, hurdling him to the ground. 

“Were you ever told to stay protected at night-time, BOY?!”  
The voice bellowed. As Nick shook his head, to try and get focussed again his sight became clear once more. As he rubbed his eyes and looked in front of him, he was faced by a man. Nick quickly jumped to his feet and positioned himself with his fists out, ready to take the man on.  
“Oh, please boy, you’re not a match for me. I mean you didn’t see me coming.” The voice chuckled.  
As Nick staggered closer to the man, who was lit up by the standalone lamppost near the parking lot, he noticed something glistening and reflecting in the light, it was a ring. Then he realised he had seen that kind of ring before… on Lindz.  
He frowned at the man, “So… you’re a vampire then?”  
The man nodded in an impressed manner, “You know your shit. Why yes, I am a vampire, but I bet you have no idea who I am.”  
The man came closer to Nick, that close that Nick could feel his breath on his cheek, yet he also could feel the icy cold from the man’s hands towards him.  
Nick looked sternly at the man, “I’m suppose to know you then?” He stuttered. He was clearly confused. Perhaps the way he banged his head on the lamppost did not help his judgement. He suddenly felt a burst of pain in his frontal lobe. Nick clutched at it and winched. All he wanted to do was cry but being in the company of this man he couldn’t show himself up like that.  
Nick looked at the man, there was something familiar about him. His eyes were like emerald green, his long light brown hair flowing in the air. And in that split moment Nick saw what was familiar, the smirk. He wore a beard the man did, and the moment he smirked just looked like Kevin. It came to him who he was dealing with.  
“Where is Lindz?”  
There was silence.  
“I ASKED YOU A QUESTION MARCUS!” Nick bellowed angrily at Marcus, “Now answer me.”  
Marcus paced around Nick and laughed, “You’re not in the position to be throwing the questions and demands around here like that.” He paused, “But I can assure you will see her again… all in good time.”  
And with that, in vampire speed, Marcus flashed before Nick’s eyes, flew to the back of Nick and drugged him with the same substance he knocked Lindz out with. Obviously being a human, it did not take much to knock Nick out. As Nick’s body became heavier, he threw him over his shoulders and rummaged through his jean pockets where he found his phone. Unlike with Lindz’s phone, he roughly placed the phone into his jacket pocket and as usual, placed the limp body of Nick in the back of the car and drove off to a destination he hadn’t seen for a very long time.

…………..

Back at home, and everyone including the brothers were still trying to catch sites of potential kidnappers or places Lindz could have been taken. Kimm and Nick also worked together in regards of finding Lindz, before his kidnap. Kevin was not sleeping either, and Brian had turned a bit AWOL and was becoming the talk of the town with how his attitude and character had somewhat changed dramatically and not for the best either. The relationship between Heather and him was estranged. Heather did absolutely everything in her power to be there for him, however his behaviour drained her out of the goodness she holds in her heart. She had enough of it and decided to take a little break away from the house, the family and Brian. She was still in contact with Kimm and the others where they would ring each other and skype each other for girly chitchats and Sille and Kimm would go round to her house, having some quality time as friends. Howie, being Kevin’s leverage stayed to honour him. Kevin would feed on him more than usual because of the stress he was feeling about the situation. He was adamant that their efforts are gonna go to waste. In fact, Howie sat in the living room, on a chair sat next to Kevin, being fed on, when Kimm walked into the room.

“Oh hey guys!” Kimm said.  
Kevin got a break from feeding on Howie’s wrist, looked up and smiled. He wiped away the little blood that had spilled in the corner of his lips. Kevin was such a gentleman when it came to his feedings. Never spilled a drop. Kevin could see Kimm was pacing around, sensing there was something wrong.  
“Everything okay?” Kevin asked.  
Kimm stopped in her tracks and threw her arms in the air, “I’m not that sure.”  
“What’s that meant to mean?”  
She hesitated and then the words rolled off her tongue, “Well I feel somethings happened with Nick. He was not at school and when I rang his phone there was no answer, and then my next call was rejected. So, I feel something has happened to him.”  
Kevin faced Howie, “I hadn’t seen him either Kev. I just thought he was having a lie in, or maybe had a free period. He was locking up at the grill bar last night.”  
Kevin then turned to face Kimm and mumbled. His facial expression became that of a concerned face, “I’m sure it’s nothing.”  
“Come to think of it, Nick hadn’t turned up for soccer practice. Now that’s something he never misses. He is always there come rain or shine. The dude’s head could be falling off and he still would turn up. Soccer is his passion.”  
Kevin took his right hand and placed under his chin, resting on it. He then stroked his beard. As Kevin started to stand up and brush off the creases, his phone on the mantelpiece started ringing and lighting up. He saw the caller ID and laughed, “The dude’s ears must be burning” and he showed everyone that it was Nick calling.

“Hey Nick, we were just talking about you.” Kevin answered. There was silence. The only sound that could be made out was the sound of a car’s engine as though it was driving somewhere. And bangs and mumbling. As if someone were driving, which could make sense that Nick had pocket dialled Kevin by accident.  
“Nick?” Kevin listened to the weary noises again, especially the mumbling. His super hearing suddenly figured out what the mumbling was. It sounded like someone, trying to shout for help, but was gagged so was forbidden to speak. But the mumbles were very faint, only a vampire could hear that.  
Kevin became growingly concerned, “Nick, this is you right?”  
Realising there was no response, Kimm and Howie stood on high alert.  
The voice coughed and cleared their throat, “Well, Kevin my son… I recognise that tone anywhere,”  
It was Marcus.  
“Where is Nick and what do you want from him?”  
Marcus laughed, “Well I see you’re happy to hear from me.” He paused, “Well you need to come to 647 Portland Bay. You may need to bring back up if you wanna save Nick from your sister.”  
Kevin gasped, just as Brian ran into the living room, panting and covered in blood. Clearly had been on a rampage again. He must have heard the phone call as he walked in. He stood there, eyes and veins protruding, glowing a deep crimson red.  
“I’m on my way.”  
Kevin quickly hung up and grabbed his cloak. He shifted to the filing cabinet where his keys laid on top, snatched them and darted to the car. Brian followed him when Howie stopped him. Howie looked him up and down and tutted, “You might wanna change before you go.”  
Brian clicked out of a daze and checked himself. Howie was right, he was covered in blood. He went to his room, changed his clothes and washed his face in the bathroom. And then he too quickly darted out the door, and into Kevin’s car. Kevin stomped on that accelerator the moment he put the engine into drive mode and off they sped to the address Marcus gave Kevin, not knowing if this was some trap.


	11. Chapter 11

“UGH!”  
A voice cried above from afar. It was Nick, he had finally woken up from Marcus knocking him out. He had a pounding headache and was feeling very cold. As he started to come into focus a little, he took his surroundings in. He scanned the room; he saw old and dirty furniture. They were like Victorian times; but they were also very dirty and dusty. He slowly stood up from the smelly, dirty floor and scanned the walls. There were pictures on the walls, family portraits, so he didn’t really take much attention to them. Until a certain one caught his naked blue eyes. He rubbed his eyes and took a double take. As he walked closer to the picture on the wall, he examined the photo of a man. A man roughly the same height as him, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, something he saw as familiar. In fact, that was not the only familiar thing he saw on this man. The man’s nose, the shape of his eyes, and lips were like his. He felt like he was seeing himself in a mirror. But this man, was in a uniform, possibly military. He was well polished and stood tall. Nick scanned around the picture, when he came across some handwriting on the bottom centre of the picture. The writing, although old and faded spelled out the name Leonard Speakman. He shook his head because although the guy looked like him, he had no idea of the name, so he lost interest. As he scanned the rest of the room, he heard a noise that stopped him. His heart rate increased, and he stood frozen. He heard another sound again, a sigh. He turned around and walked to the direction of the noise, and as he peered around the corner, he saw Lindz in a corner coming round. Lindz…   
“LINDZ!”  
She started to stare as she heard her name being called out, she started to move her body, but she could not. Nick started to run over to her, he could see she was in ties and therefore she was tied up and couldn’t move anywhere. Nick came closer to her and placed a hand on his lover. She froze and screamed.  
“Lindz! It’s me…” Lindz was still staring away, “It’s Nick!”  
Nick managed to get her untied and Lindz sat up. She took her hands and rubbed her eyes. And as she came to focus, she saw his blue eyes staring back at hers. She smiled to know she was near Nick. For she had missed him so much, his laughter, his words, his smile and not to mention his touch.   
“Oh, I’m so fucking happy to see you babe!” Lindz smiled. Nick stroked her face and leaned in giving her a passionate kiss on her cold lips. She deepened the kiss, losing her sense for a moment, inhaling his scent. Feeling his heartbeat, her blood thirst slowly pouring through her pores. She pushed him away, looking sad but hungry.  
“What’s up Lindz?” Nick asked.  
Lindz shook her head, “It’s nothing Nick but I need you to just stand back.”  
He saw she was weak; she had lost weight and was looking a little pale.  
He ignored her cries to stay away and grabbed her arms. He looked at her.  
“Lindz, you need to feed. I am not taking no for an answer, you need to feed on me… NOW!”  
He was right, she was hungry and needed to feed but she had no energy to refuse. She took a deep breath and nodded to agree with her lover. She explained that she would have to drink from his neck as the blood flows better but warned him that it will hurt. He again agreed and got into place. As she was about to pierce his skin, they heard footsteps arrive in the room. They both shot up and looked around to be faced by Marcus. He came in with blood bags and threw them in Lindz’s face.  
“Drink up wolf! You must have been desperate if you were gonna drink from him. You would have killed him, you know that?”  
Lindz looked at Marcus, eyes shone like the moon. She devoured the blood bags and threw the empties on the floor. This was the first time Nick had seen her drink blood and honestly, he was a little uncomfortable about it.   
“Well as you lovebirds are together again, I mean it’s sweet. But don’t forget the plan we have.” Marcus looked at Lindz. Lindz didn’t budge. Nick looked at her in confusion.  
“What plan?” Lindz looked at Nick, “He’s bluffing, there is no plan.”  
Marcus cackled, “Oh little wolf, now you know that’s not true! Tick tock!” He left the house with a mischievous grin.  
Nick looked at Lindz and realised she was sweating. Pools of water poured from her face, and she was shaking. Lindz was using all her strength resisting something.  
Nick went closer to her, and again she pulled away. She darted at the clock and sighed, allowing a singular tear drop escape from her eye.  
“Lindz what is it?”  
Lindz hung her head in shame, “He has compelled me. He has compelled me to do terrible things.” More tears streamed down her cheeks.  
“What things Lindz?” Nick asked scared.

***FLASHBACK SCENE***

“I did say though I had a plan B if you refused!”  
“Oh yeah?” Lindz asked.  
Marcus nodded, “I just don’t want to have to go down that road.”  
Lindz smirked and shrugged her shoulders, “Well I suppose it’s the road you have to take.”  
“Well little wolf… if you insist…”  
Marcus grabbed her and looked deep into her big, brown eyes.   
“Well, you see I am gonna be getting you two into a room together, and only time will split you up. As that time reaches 17:00 hours you are gonna turn into the wolfie you are, and you are gonna pounce on your little lover and rip his throat out. And you will do this because your father has compelled you to do this”.  
He stopped his compulsion and directed Lindz to where her clothes were to get dressed and meet him at the entrance of the place they are near the car.

*** BACK TO PRESENT ***

Nick stared at her, and then stared at the clock. It was 16:45 and they both looked at each other. Lindz shed more tears. Nick laughed.  
Lindz frowned, “Well, I’m glad you think this is fucking funny Nick!”  
Nick stopped laughing and came closer to Lindz, he grabbed her hands and cupped her chin with his thumb and fore finger.  
“But Lindz, I know you wouldn’t do such a thing. Your feelings for me, I feel them. I share those feelings too. And you don’t kill the person you love.”  
Lindz pushed him away and looked out the window, “I wish it was that simple Nick.”  
She turned back to face him, “You don’t understand. In fifteen minutes, I have been ordered to finish you in my werewolf form. I am not gonna be able to stop it. I will kill you.”  
Nick looked shocked, “But Lindz?”  
Lindz ran into Nick’s arms and gave him a squeeze. A hug that was acted out as a goodbye. He looked at her and gave her a kiss. “We are not saying goodbye. Not like this!”  
Lindz nodded and stroked his face, “It’s the only way Nick. You need to leave and leave now!”  
Nick shook his head, “No. I’m not leaving without you.”  
“You have too, you have no choice.” Just then she heard a noise outside, “Someone’s coming.”

A few seconds flew but felt like minutes and Brian and Kevin appeared.   
“LINDZ! Brian cried. He went to run into the house, but he was met with an invisible shield.  
“Shit! I can’t get in!”  
Kevin appeared and placed his hand on the shield, “It seems we can’t get in, which means Lindz might not be able to get out.”  
Lindz looked at her brothers, “Oh brothers, it’s so good to see you again! But we have a problem.”  
Kevin looked at his sister in concern, “Sister?”  
She looked at the clock, seven minutes to go and she felt the pain. The pain of a transition. She screamed.  
“LINDZ!” Nick cried out.  
Brian stood in shock, banging on the shield, “Lindz what is going on?”  
Between the pain she gasped, “GET… NICK… OUT… NOW!”  
She fell on the floor, doubled up. She was still for a little moment, and Nick went over to her. He jumped back when she threw her head up revealing her deformity. Her eyes were taking the shape of a wolf’s eye and her nose and mouth were now taking that of a shape of a dog’s snout. Nick stood in horror. Lindz looked at him, “Please go with them Nick. I want you alive!”   
Kevin cottoned on what she was saying, “Nick come now. You need too.”  
“Brother, what’s going on?” Brian asked facing his brother.  
Kevin answered, “She has been compelled to kill Nick, by Marcus. It seems, her body is taking the Lycan form to do this. We need to get Nick out.”  
Nick sped out the house not until he took the picture of the man he saw on the wall, luckily the shield did not keep him in the room, and it was a good job. The digital numbers flipped to 17:00 hours. Kevin and Nick had got in the car, but Brian turned back. He was all for leaving but he had just found his sister again after all this time. He was not prepared to leave her. He heard a huge scream followed by a howl.  
“Take Nick as far away as possible. I’m staying here.”  
Kevin nodded, “Well be careful brother.”  
Brian smiled, “Always and forever brother. Nick, you need to stay with Kevin, okay?”  
Nick nodded, “Okay. She’ll be okay?”  
Brian didn’t answer, probably because he didn’t have an answer. He closed the car door and Kevin sped off with Nick. Brian went back to the house, and again tried the shield. He was still locked out and it seemed the shield kept lycans at bay, because Lindz could not get out. She was snarling, salivating at the mouth. And it was all because of her compulsion. Brian was a little scared as he never seen his sister in this form before. He looked into her eyes, glowing amber. He barely recognised her.  
He sat at the door, “Lindz?” He spoke.  
Lindz looked at her brother in the eye, and somehow her eyes became soft rather than the aggression. Slowly, she turned back to her original form. However, the disadvantage of turning from wolf back to form is that you’re naked and therefore Lindz was naked and Brian reverts his sight somewhere else. It was a little awkward seeing his sister in this fragile state. He took his trench coat off and threw it to her where she covered herself and tied the belt.  
“Thanks brother.”  
Brian nodded, “What was all that about?”  
“I am gonna have to leave Brian.”  
Brian frowned, “What you mean leave?”  
Lindz stood up, “I cannot be anywhere near Nick. I must be far away as possible. As long as this compulsion exists, I can’t be here.”  
Brian sighed sadly, “But we’ve just got you back sister.”  
“I know but I can’t kill him Brian. I can’t kill Nick, I love him.”  
Brian smiled, “I understand… you may need these!”  
And he threw her phone and charger. She smiled…

As they carried on talking, laughing and crying they heard clapping hands. Marcus returned and stomped his foot.  
“That’s sad! No dead lover.”  
Brian looked at his father in the eyes, “Father!”  
“Son, how are you keeping?”  
Brian growled, “Let Lindz go! Don’t you think you’ve done enough?”  
Marcus laughed, “Oh son, I have just started!”  
He turned to the doorway and faced Lindz, but he did not enter the house.  
“Well, I am full of ideas. I am gonna higher the stakes!”  
Lindz and Brian looked at Marcus, clearly confused.  
“What are you talking about Marcus?” Brian asked.  
He circled his son and looked at him, and then went back to Lindz.  
“I feel the emotions you have for that boy; you have strong feelings.”  
He stared as he paused, “Switch it off!”  
Brian gulped, “Lindz no! Don’t do it!”  
Lindz folded her arms and refused, “No, I won’t do that.!”  
Marcus stroking his beard sighed, “That’s a pity!”  
He sped up to the behind of Brian and with a lightning second Brian gasped, and could not breathe. Lindz looked closer and Marcus had pierced Brian’s back with his own hand.  
“NOOO!” Lindz screeched.  
Marcus said, “Oh I have your attention now little wolf! Switch it off, or I will squeeze the shit out of your brother’s heart and pull it out of his entire body.”  
Brian, breathing shallow, looked at Lindz, “No Lindz, please don’t do it. I love you sister, don’t worry about me. It’s my time!”  
Lindz sobbed, Brian despite telling her it is okay was also trying to fight back the tears.  
“DO IT!” Marcus bellowed.  
Brian mouthed, “NOOO!”

Lindz stood facing Marcus, cracked her neck and sighed hard.  
“I’m sorry Brian. Tell the crew I love them. I will see you guys again, but I must do this.”  
Brian shook his head, “Please… Lindz…”  
She stood up straight, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. And she took herself within her mind, and one by one pulled at every emotion and feeling from her memories. Several minutes later, and she took another big sigh and reopened her eyes. She had switched it off. The usual glisten in her brown eyes, now lost. The once smiley facial expression that lit up her face, was now also lost. She was emotionless.   
Marcus saw this and smiled, “Good little wolf.”  
He let go off his son’s heart and retreated his hand from his cavity. Fallen to the ground Brian took a huge gasp, trying to catch his breathing to normalise. He looked at his sister and he cried slightly, “Oh Lindz, what have you done?” he quickly came to his balance and stood up, brushing the dirt from his knees.  
“She’s just saved your life son,” Marcus said, “You’re lucky she loves her family!”  
He turned to look at his daughter once more, “Shame she will never feel that ever again! Now run along home, tell them the devastating news.”  
He turned to the doorway once more and mouthed out loud words, they were in a certain language Brian was not used to. Brian stood in amazement when Marcus finished the shield fell and Lindz could leave the house. She looked at Brian, and then Marcus and walked with him. Leaving Brian to be left on the porch of the house.

……………………………………………………..

Back at the mansion, Nick, Kevin, Kimm, Howie and Sille were waiting for the arrival of Brian and Lindz. It was getting dark and they were nowhere to be seen.  
“What’s taking them so long?” Howie asked feeling worried.  
Kevin lifted his hand, to calm the atmosphere, “They will be here.”  
Kimm came from the kitchen with brews for Howie and Nick. She handed Nick his brew.  
“Thanks, Kimm,” Nick smiled at her.  
Kimm blushed, “You’re welcome”.  
They all sat together, talking about the recent events when they heard the front door open and be slammed shut. They stopped and stared at the entrance of the living area. Waiting in anticipation to see them, but only Brian came in the room. His shirt was stained in blood, which was his blood.  
Nick stood up, placed his brew down and walked to the front door, and then came back in and pushed Brian.  
“Where is she?”  
Brian sighed, “Please dude!”  
Nick pushed him again, “Where the fuck is Lindz?”  
“ENOUGH!” Kevin stood up and bellowed. Somehow Kevin was like a boss in a workplace, everyone obeyed him whenever he asked for anything from them. Kevin slowly walked over to Brian and sniffed him.  
“Your blood?” He looked at Brian, whilst his brother nodded.  
“What happened?”  
Brian took a deep breath and began to explain about how Marcus returned and that he almost killed him but Lindz saved him.  
“So how come she isn’t here?” Sille asked.  
Brian slowly lifted his head up and scanned everyone in the room, tears poured from his once blue now grey eyes.  
“He… made… her…” He started to speak.  
Kevin asked, “What did he make her do brother?”  
“He made her flick the switch.”  
Kevin led out an angry groan from his pinched thin lips, and he huffed. He showed obvious signs he was angry but sad.  
“Flick the switch?” Howie confusingly said. Kimm gasped.  
Nick came closer, “What is that when it’s at home? What did she flick?”  
Kevin turned to face the crew, “Humanity. She switched her humanity off.”  
Kimm came over to Brian and place a hand on his shoulder and for once he didn’t flinch. In fact, he welcomed the touch. He took hold of her hand and squeeze it.  
Kevin turned to Nick, placing both of his hands on his shoulders, looking him in his eyes.  
“Nick, you must understand that as long as her compulsion exists and that her humanity has gone you two cannot see each other.”  
Nick gulped hard, “But why?”  
“She may have hesitated earlier, about killing you. But without her humanity, she is brutal. She is a ripper. And she will not think for a second before she takes your life. She will kill you in cold blood.”  
There was a silence racketing the house.  
“So, she’s gone?” Kimm whimpered.  
Kevin nodded, “I’m afraid for now, yes. However, we will bring her back.” He looked at Nick, “We will bring our Lindz back!”


End file.
